Flower crowns
by RedtailHawk19
Summary: Rewriting- Daisy Dursley was perfect, her cousin Harry Potter was not. Daisy was always told everything that went wrong was the boy's fault. He was a freak, a loser and a bad boy. Until she found out it was her parents and maybe if she was honest with herself, herself who were the bad ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Only my interpretation of Daisy Dursley. This is a rewrite of Family matters. Enjoy. **

The look on Petunia's when she saw both of the parchment letters was a look of utmost hate on her face.

Petunia to the shock of the entire family ripped the letters from Harry's hands. And began with a viscousness that took even Vernon aback shredded the letters with her perfect manicured nails.

"You are never to touch these letters again! Either of you! Both of you to bed, now!" Petunia hissed.

When neither child moved Petunia raised her voice to Vernon level of loud.

"TO BED NOW!" Daisy and Harry both bolted up the stairs.

**This is a line break. **

Daisy knew her parents had gone mad as she and Harry hid behind the banister watching Vernon try to hammer wooden broads up on the front door with a harden fruit cake.

Petunia wouldn't look at Daisy.

Where once her mother looked with pride and joy. She now looked at Daisy as if she was a monster. A monster she hated.

Daisy knew her mother had always had a hard time with how much she looked like her Aunt. She knew her mum hated her Aunt Lily. It hurt more then Daisy could say to lose the mum who had loved her. Gone where the days Daisy would make sweets with her mother. Gone were the days she would make dresses with her mum. Gone were the days her mum showed her how to listen and use gossip to her advantage.

Her father stopped slipping her pocket money with a wink. He stopped paying for her ballet, piano and boxing lessons.

Her parents now looked at her as if Daisy wasn't their daughter. As if she had been replaced by something ugly. There was nothing she could do to make them love her again. Not even tattling on Harry worked. If even that didn't work, Daisy didn't know what would.

Daisy curled up on the corner of her bed and cried. It wasn't her fault, she had no idea why someone knew where she and her cousin slept. Or why they wanted so badly to reach them. They were more letters for Harry then for Daisy. She had noticed and pointed it out to her parents but it had no effect.

With each letter that came for Daisy, her parents became more and more cold to her.

**This is a line break. **

After days of getting letters and then finally getting flooded with the things, Vernon Dursley had snapped.

He roughly threw Harry and Daisy into the back seat. Harry shook with fear.

"Mummy! This is mad! I'm sorry if I did something wrong please stop ignoring me!"

Daisy whimpered as her mother climbed into the car. Her mother's lips thinned and she won't even look at her. Vernon drove for hours. He would stop and change direction at random as if that would stop the letters.

He didn't stop the entire night.

Daisy was frightened, her parents were treating her like Harry. She didn't want to be treated like Harry.

Daisy bit her quivering lip, she didn't want to wake anyone with her sobs.

**This is a line break. **

The maid came and banged on the door jolting Daisy awake.

"Oi! You have got so many bloody letters it's filled our entire mailroom!"

That was all it took for Vernon, like a man possessed to get them all out. They were locked back into the car and driven like a bat out of hell away from the hotel. Vernon muttered darkly under his breath.

Dark storm clouds gathered ominously above them in the sky. Vernon slammed his foot on the brake and stomped into an old food market. He came out grinning like an escaped loon.

He got back into the car and drove to the ocean. Vernon pointed at the far out island with a shack on it.

"They'll never find us there!" He shouted triumphantly.

Even Petunia's cold mask broke when she saw the shack.

"Vernon." She began.

Vernon hushed ger.

"We have to do this, my pet." He insisted.

So they all got into the small row boat, a tiny old man was waiting in for them.

The shack wasn't much better on the inside. Her parents put themselves up in the only bedroom upstairs. Heavy rain and wind battered the house. Daisy shivered on the couch. Her parents hadn't given either of them a blanket.

Harry was curled up on the floor. He still wasn't speaking to her. Harry was angry that she told on him at school about the blue haired wig. Daisy had done it, but she had panicked about being a freak had told everyone it was Harry. It was her knee jerk reaction. Her father had beat Harry with the belt and locked him in his cupboard for a week.

Daisy felt guilty about it. She hadn't think her father would go that far. But at the back of her kind she wondered what he would've done to her if she had told the truth.

She had nightmares of it.

Daisy settled into a fitful sleep on the ratty old couch. The shack shook as the storm hit.

**This is a line break. **

Daisy fell off the couch as the door of the shack fell to the ground. Daisy rolled behind the couch as a gigantic broad shouldered man squeezed his way into the shack. Vernon pounded down the stairs with a shotgun in his hands.

"Who's there!? I'm armed." Vernon shouted pointing the gun at the large bearded man.

The man ignored the fuming purple faced Vernon and shoved the door back into its place. Shutting out the cold sea wind.

Petunia hid behind her husband her tall thin frame engulfed by his wider one.

"Don't suppose you lot have got any tea? Have you?" Dust was kicked up into Daisy's face as the giant sat down on the couch she had previously occupied.

She coughed waving a hand to brush away the dust.

The giant looked at Harry.

"You look just like yer father. But you have your mother's eyes. Last I saw ya. You were a just a wee baby."

Harry gaped, Daisy gasped. Vernon and Petunia paled.

Vernon sputtered.

"You are trespassing! I demand you leave this instant! We want nothing to do with you or your kind."

The giant growled.

"Sod off Dursley, ya great git!" He reached over and crumbled the shotgun like it was tin foil and threw it the corner.

He sat back down.

Vernon just stared at the broken weapon in dumb shock. The giant turned his back to the elder Dursleys.

He smiled warmly down at Harry.

"I got something for ya Harry, I may have sat on it on the way here." The giant handed Harry a squashed box.

Harry opened it cautiously inside lay a mint frosting on chocolate cake white words decorating it. the words spelled happy birthday Harry. Daisy had completely forgotten it was birthday Harry's birthday. The Dursleys had never celebrated her cousin day before. Daisy felt her chest constrict at the look on her cousin's face.

She felt sick now, looking at her parents. Suddenly her and her family's treatment of Harry didn't seem right.

Harry trembled and blurted.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid keeper of the keys and grounds of Hogwarts." Hagrid chuckled.

"So how about that tea? Although I wouldn't say no to something strong if ya got it."

Harry shook his head dumbly.

"Don't have anything to drink here."

Hagrid frowned.

"There's an old tin of tea leaves in the kitchen." Daisy spoke up from behind the couch. She sucked her head back at the heated glare her father sent her.

Harry nodded and went to fetch it.

Hagrid took off his coat and began to pull sausages, firewood, a poker, a box of biscuits, a tea pot and three chipped mugs. A warm blanket which he tossed to Harry.

And he pointed a frilly pink umbrella at the fire place and Daisy felt a shiver run down her spine at the focused energy that flowed from it and created a merry crackling fire that filled the room with warmth.

Hagrid cheerfully began to make tea and roast the sausages over the fire. The smell made Daisy's mouth water. Harry ate the food Hagrid gave him with a grin.

Harry wiped the sausage grease from his mouth.

"I still don't know who you are." Harry cranes his head back to look at the man.

"I told ya, I'm the keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts. You should know all about Hogwarts." Hagrid burped as he bit into another juicy sausage.

Harry and Daisy stared at him blankly.

"Er - no," said Harry.

"Never heard of it." Daisy muttered.  
Hagrid looked shocked.  
"Sorry." Harry said quickly in his normal reflex.  
"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the elder Dursleys, who shrank back in fear at the glare Hagrid shot at them.

"It's those Dursleys that should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know about Hogwarts, for crying out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all?"  
"Learned what?" asked Harry.  
"WHAT?" Hagrid thundered.

"Now wait just one second!"  
He had leapt to his feet, the floorboards creaked dangerously, Daisy was nervous that they might break under the giant man. His anger seemed to fill the whole shack. Daisy felt the energy spark with Hagrid as he stomped over to her parents who were cowering against the wall.  
"Do you mean ter tell me." He growled at the elder Dursleys.

"That Harry bloody Potter knows nothing about ANYTHING?"  
Daisy peeked through her fingers at the angry giant. Daisy took a deep breath and said the most banned and hated word in the Dursley household.

"It's magic, isn't it? What Harry and I can do."

Her mother swayed as if Daisy had said something foul. Her father held her mother up and his vein above his eye twitched.

Everyone stared at her.

Daisy flinched at the hateful stares her parents were giving her.

"Aye, magic. Harry, yer parents were both magic folk. Great people, brave, kind. Harry yer a wizard. Yer cousin a witch, didn't see that one coming though." Hagrid shook his head.

Petunia let out a shriek.

"I should have known! Lily making my life miserable even from the grave!" She rounded on Daisy.

"I should have known when you kept looking more and more like Lily each day. That you were a freak!"

Daisy's lower lip trembled.

"Mum, I'm still me. I haven't changed " Daisy made to hug her mother.

She was shoved sharply back by her mother. Daisy was knocked back against the floor scraping her hands.

"No! You're really just Lily come back to haunt me from the grave! You aren't my daughter! My daughter isn't a freak! I hate you! You little monster! Witch! Devil!"

Her mother flung a piece of the broke gun at her.

Daisy screamed and put a hand over her right eye. Blood dripped out of her fingers.

Everyone froze. Petunia almost looked like she wanted to ran over and hug Daisy.

Vernon looked horrified but if it was at Daisy being hurt or Daisy being a witch she couldn't tell.

"They're not going," Vernon said his voice dangerous.  
Hagrid grunted, he handed Daisy a handkerchief. She pressed it on her wound to stop the bleeding.  
"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop them." Hagrid said.  
"A what?" said Harry, interested.  
"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "It's what we call non magic folk like them. And it's bad luck you grew up in a family of the biggest magic hating Muggles I ever laid my eyes on."  
"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish." Said Uncle Vernon, "Swore we'd stamp it out of him! It's not natural. But now he's infected Daisy! My little girl." Vernon's voice broke.  
"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard?"  
"Knew!" Shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? A freak! Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school! She came home every vacation with her pockets full of frogspawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family! Nothing I did could ever complete with that! Lily was the pretty one, the fun one, the special one!"  
She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all of this for years.  
"And now she's even ruined my daughter. I can't even stand to look at her. Lily met that Potter at school, they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange. I should have seen the signs. I only saw you doing the magic. But that freak was just doing it too. You're both just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!" Petunia spat at Harry. Daisy's knees hit the floor. She shook with silent tears.  
Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"  
"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that Petunia and Vernon retreated back to their corner.

"How could a car crash have killed Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowing his own story when every child in our world knows his name!"

"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.  
The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.  
"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble getting hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don't know if I'm the right  
person to tell yeh but someone's gotta. Yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowing."  
He threw a dirty look at the elder Dursleys.  
"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh, I can't tell yeh everything, it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..."  
He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said.

"It begins, I suppose, with-with a person called . . . But it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows-" Daisy got the feeling the giant was wanting to avoid saying the name.

"Tell me please!" Harry begged.

Daisy felt her right hand getting sticky with blood. Head wounds always bleed more.

Hagrid with reluctance told Harry what really happened to his parents.

"It was dark times. The dark lord, you know who." Hagrid began.

"That can't really be his name!" Daisy exclaimed.

Hagrid shuttered.

"No one says his name, he was a wizard who went as bad as you could go. His name was. . ."

"Could you write the name down?" Harry looked around for something to write on.

Hagrid shook his head.

"Don't know how to spell it." He took a deep breath and said very quickly.

"Voldemort." Hagrid hissed and quivered as he looked wildly around. As if just saying the name could summon the dark wizard.

"Don't make me say it again. You know who, about twenty years ago. Started gathering old pureblood families to him. Made promises to em. He started taking over, it was dark times. Any one who spoke out or fought him. He destroyed everything, entire lines of old families were wiped out. One of the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Dumbledore is one of the only people who he is afraid of." Hagrid told the story even the two elder Dursleys listened.

"Your parents Harry, were good magic folk. It always surprised me You know who never tired to recruit your parents. But one night on Halloween, he showed up at your parents house ten years ago. You were just a baby. He came to yer house and. . . And."

Hagrid burst into tears.

"Good people your parents. He killed them. Then when he turned his wand on you. You survived the killing curse. Didn't ya ever wonder how you got yer scar? It where he tried to kill ya and failed."

Harry looked pained.

"Did Harry kill him then? Is that why he's famous in your world?" Daisy looked up at the giant. She didn't want to think about her parents.

He nodded.

"Some say he died, but Dumbledore thinks his spirit still lingers in this world looking fer a way back. Took ya from the ruined house myself."

Daisy shuttered. How was he still hanging around? Did that mean he was still after Harry?

"A Load of tosh, that's what this is! As if the boy could stop anyone!" Exclaimed Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped.

He had forgotten that the elder Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon seemed to have gained back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.  
"Now, you listen here, boy." He snarled.

"I accept there's something strange about you. Nothing a good beating can't cure. As for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion." Daisy stared at her father. He was admitting everything they told Daisy and Harry about his parents was a lie.

Her mother nodded in agreement. Daisy had always wondered why her mum hated Aunt Lily so much. But now she knew. Magic. Now Daisy would share her aunt's fate to be hated by Petunia.

"Asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types, just what I expected. Always knew they'd come to a sticky end-" Vernon was cut off by the frilly pink umbrella being pointed in his face. Hagrid leapt from the sofa and pointed it at Uncle Vernon like a sword.

He growled.

"I'm warning you, Dursley. I'm warning you one more word..." Hagrid glared at Vernon.  
In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant,  
Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent. Petunia pressed to the wall behind him.  
Hagrid sniffed derisive of her parents.

"Yer going to be a great wizard Harry."

"You must have made a mistake, I'm just Harry. Just Harry, I can't be a wizard." Harry looked at the ground.

"Haven't ya ever done something ya couldn't explain?" Both Harry and Daisy thought back.

Harry nodded slowly.

Daisy paled.

Hagrid nodded.

"They'll not be going! Either of them! I forbid it! He's going to Stonewall  
High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs  
all sorts of rubbish, spell books and wands and-and Daisy is going to Primwall's school for young ladies."  
"If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him. Now you can stop yer daughter. Its your right." growled Hagrid. "But stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, and he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled-"  
"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM  
MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled  
it over his head.

"NEVER." He thundered.

"INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!"  
He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Vernon. There was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Vernon was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned  
his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.  
Uncle Vernon roared in rage. Pulling Aunt Petunia into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them. Daisy felt cold as her father hadn't even looked at her. He just left.  
Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.

"Was trying to turn him into a pig. Guess there wasn't much more to be done. But I suppose I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me."

Daisy tuned out the giant's and Harry's conversation. She hid herself in the bathroom. She looked at her right eye. It was still trickling blood. It would scar.

It looked like a wonky line, it started above her eyebrow cut down through it. The rest of it followed down below her eyelid was deeply cut and the cut ended before her cheek bone. Her good looks forever marred by her mother's rage.

She traced the wound with her finger. She willed it to stop bleeding and it did to her astonishment. Daisy pulled her long bangs to cover her right eye. She gripped the sink to stop herself from falling. She climbed into the clawed foot tub and slept.

**This is a line break.**

Daisy hesitated before tugging on the back on Hagrid's shirt.

He whirled around to look at her as he cooked breakfast.

"Yes?" He asked gruffly but not unkindly.

"Can I have my letter?" Daisy held out her hand. Hagrid sachet thru his coat and brought it out for her.

Daisy clutched it to her chest. She didn't know how she would pay for her school things. But she couldn't stay here, and become her parent's new Harry. Besides she wanted to study magic.

Daisy sat still as Harry and Hagrid finished their breakfast. They rode away in the row boat Hagrid had brought with him.

Harry and Daisy didn't speak to each other.

They traveled back to the beach. Caught a train back to London. And followed Hagrid to an old pub.

The pub went quiet when Harry stepped in and the people swarmed Harry. Hagrid brushed them off. Daisy mutely stood off to the side, normally she was the one people were drawn to. But here in the magic world Harry was everything and Daisy was nothing. Daisy observed how people reacted to her cousin. The Professor who would be teaching at their new school trembled as he came up to meet Harry. Daisy didn't like the professor, she was glad no one noticed her. She followed behind the two.

Hagrid opened the way to Diagon Alley.

Daisy gasped it was amazing.

Witches, wizards dressed in brightly colored robes. Shops of all kinds.

They followed up the stone steps into the bank. Gringotts bank run by goblins, actual Goblins.

Hagrid pointed her to a desk with a sour looking female goblin.

"Yeh can get the fund for Hogwarts students who need help for buying and I need to go visit his vault. Wait fer us here." The two left her in the lobby.

Daisy headed to the desk.

The female goblin sneered down at her.

"You here for Hogwarts Financial aid?"

Daisy gulped and nodded.

The goblin pulled out a folder and a quill.

"Go fill this out." She pointed to a chair to the left of her. Daisy's cheeks burned as a few people gave her a stink eye. Was this what it was like for Harry in his poor clothing? She filled out everything she could.

She handed it back to the Goblin.

The lady goblin looked it over with a fine eye. She scowled as she handed Daisy a list of stores to go to and a small pouch of money.

"Move along." The goblin waved her away.

Daisy waited for the two to come back up.

Hagrid took a look at her list when they joined her. They split up with the plan to meet back up at the ice cream shop this afternoon. Daisy set her back straight and walked to the first store. It was a second hand robe store.

The old witch took a look at her. Then she sneered.

"Here for the discount robes then?"

Daisy nodded determined to not show how embarrassed she was.

The woman measured Daisy and waved her wand to a box on the second shelf.

"Here, that will be five sickles."

Daisy frowned.

"It says on the paper you charge three."

The witch's lip curled.

"I'm not wasting a discount on a teachers to make me give you it for cheaper. Give me the sliver or get out!"

Daisy saw red as she dug out five silver coins and threw them on the counter.

She stomped out. What was a mudblood? She glared at the ground.

Next was books. Daisy's books were worn and falling apart but she only had to pay two silver coins. Then she got her telescope, cauldron, potion supplies, gloves, scales, a trunk. The last thing was a wand. Daisy stepped into the dark dusty shop. Jimmy Kiddell's discount wands, just opened. She had wanted to go to the other wand shop but she didn't have enough money to buy one from there.

The greasy shop owner greeted her.

"Hello, looking for a wand?"

Daisy nodded.

He grinned.

He handed her wand after wand. But he snatched them back just as fast.

"Figures, I get a tricky customer." He muttered annoyed.

Daisy was getting tired she hadn't sleep well.

They kept at it.

He finally threw up his hands and pushed Daisy into his store room.

"Close your eyes and feel for the wand that draws you to it." Daisy closed her eyes. Searching for a wand that would match her.

A wand called out to her as if in a trace Daisy put one foot forward and walked towards the warm feeling. Daisy felt the magic pull her to the wand that would be hers. It beckoned to her, Daisy's hand wrapped itself around a long box.

The wand maker choked.

Daisy opened her eyes and opened the box. It was a fourteen inch beautiful pine wand, it had black walnut wood fitted into the carved celtic designs and holding it made Daisy feel complete. It's handle was twisted and fit perfectly into Daisy's hand.

"That wand has been in my family for six hundred years. It wasn't even made by us. It was give to us. Every person who pick up that wand yells out in pain. It hasn't chosen an owner as far as I know." He looked weary at Daisy.

"Why? It's such a nice wand." Daisy stroked it.

"It's got a Phooka tail hair, girl." He grumbled.

"What's a Phooka?" Daisy waved the wand. Clearing away the dust. It had been bothering her. The man's eyebrows rose at her controlled display of magic.

The man's lips tightened but he answered.

"A Phooka is an Irish shift-shaper. It can be good or bad. But it is always unpredictable, a mischievous and roguish trickster. It speaks in riddles and can give advice, shepherd people from danger. It is a rigid, unpredictable and powerful wand."

"Where could I find a Phooka?" Daisy wondered aloud.

"You don't find the Phooka, the Phooka finds you. They aren't to be trifled with. You'd do your best to return to your Muggle world. If a Phooka gives something up for a wand. The Phooka claims the witch or Wizard who uses the wand. The Phooka is an old creature with old magic. Now get out!" With that he threw her from the shop refusing payment. Daisy wasn't bother if he didn't want the five gallons, she could use it elsewhere.

**This is a line break. **

Daisy enjoyed the ice cream. Her shopping was all done, most of it was second hand but at least she picked the best she could find. Harry had brand new everything and a snow white owl. He sported his own wand, a holly wand with a Phoenix feather.

Harry and Hagrid were talking about the four houses of Hogwarts. The dark wizard who killed Harry's parents had been in Slytherin.

"Not a many wizards in Slytherin who haven't turned dark in that house." Hagrid says darkly to Harry.

Daisy looked at Hagrid and interrupted him.

"Hagrid, what do you know of the Phooka?" Both Hagrid and Harry stopped mid sentence to look at her.

Hagrid frowned.

"Phookas? Now why would ya want ta know about 'em?"

"I heard someone talking about them." Daisy shrugged a picture of innocence.

Hagrid frowned.

"Well they're a strange bunch, no doubt about that. They have powerful magics, and most are good folk, others are bad folk.

They like to play tricks or lead others to their fate. They're wise, always listen to a Phooka's advice. They can shift-shape into horses, dogs, humans, rabbits, goat, even ravens. They always are Black with gold eyes." Hagrid seemed to enjoy telling them about Phookas.

"Ya know legends tell of Phooka who shift-shaped into Humans. You could always tell though because of the tail. Phookas love to trick muggles. I heard of a case where a Phooka fell in love with a muggle and had children with her. No one can prove that one though." Hagrid took in the two focused faces on his words.

"Some believe Merlin's father was an Incubus. But I believe his father was a Phooka. He was the most powerful wizard in magic history."

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed.

Daisy gripped her new wand. Powerful? Her? She felt much better about going into the unknown with power to protect her.

Harry and Hagrid had started a new conversation on the legend of Merlin and the differences between the Muggle and the magic version. Daisy half listen in.

In the magic version Merlin was a young man who was forced to become a servant to Prince Arthur Pendragon. Merlin was a noble mage who taught the four founders of Hogwarts magic. He and Morgana half sister to Prince Arthur rose up against king Uther who had been slaughtering anything with magic he could get his hands on.

Arthur betrayed Morgana and Merlin after they helped him kill his father, he banned magic from his kingdom. Leading Morgana and Merlin to separate the magic and Muggle people.

Daisy hadn't ever been able to read the legend of Merlin in the Muggle world not with her parents hate for anything magic.

Perhaps she should look into it.

**This is a line break. **

Daisy and Harry were given their tickets by Hagrid. They all rode the train.

Hagrid got into a vibrant conversation about knitting with an old woman on the train.

"Harry, we should stick together at school. We are cousins after all." Daisy looked at him. She didn't want to admit how frighten she was. His darkened green eyes narrowed at her from behind his thick frames.

"Now you want to stick together?!" Harry spat.

"You've been getting me in trouble with your parents for years. You've teased and bullied me for years. Did you stick with me after I confided in you about magic? No!" Harry snarled.

"You did some magic and threw me to the dogs so you wouldn't get into trouble! Well now you're just a freak like me! Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hate you now too! You stay away from me at school! I don't want anything to do with you" Harry hissed.

Daisy swallowed the lump in her throat.

She knew he was right. But it still hurt to be rejected even by him. Neither spoke nor looked at the other as they entered the train station. Harry took off away from her to say good bye to Hagrid.

Daisy felt her wand hum with magic, leading her to the platforms nine and ten.

Daisy stared hard at the thick brick pillar. It was older and a different color of brick from the rest. Daisy put a hand up to it. Hold the other on her trolley. Her hand went right through. She smirked, it seemed as well being brilliant at Piano, Ballet and Boxing. Daisy could now add Magic to that list.

She entered the barrier and saw the red, gold and black train with golden letters the Hogwarts Express.

Daisy dragged her worn truck to the train and climbed aboard.

She was knocked into a older boy with a scowl on his face. He wore green lined robes After she fell off the bench shoving her truck onto the rack.

"Watch it!" He glared and jerked his wand at her. And Daisy felt like she was going to puke. His friends laughed.

"She's turning green!" They howled.

Daisy ran to the bathroom and locked herself in. She puked in the toilet.

She heaved until nothing going was left. It looked like she was up chucking oil or tar.

She moaned and pressed her head to the cool porcelain bowl.

**This is a line break. **

"You know the train is stopping in ten minutes don't you?" A bossy girl near Daisy's age poked her head into the bathroom.

Hadn't Daisy locked that door.

"You're already in your uniform I see, that's good."

Daisy stumbled away from her.

She followed the rest of the first years onto the boats. She didn't feel much better. Her stomach churned from unease and from the curse that older boy had casted on her.

But the sight of the moonlit castle took her breath away she could taste magic in the very air. Hagrid shooed them off the boats after they reached the docks. Directing them to the grand hall.

A tall green robed witch with stern frown looked down her nose at them.

She began speak about the school.

Daisy was having a hard time concentrating with the pounding headache. Her magic fiercely attacking the curse.

Harry glared at the smug blonde boy.

Who loudly declared Slytherin to be the best.

Professor McGonagall led them into the great hall. The ceiling was enchanting, it looked like the night sky. Daisy stared up at it in wonder.

Professor McGonagall set down an old stool and an even older hat. She reached into her wide sleeves and pull out a long scroll.

The hat firmed a face and began to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

When the hat stopped singing Professor McGonagall began to read off names.

Daisy hear her name called. She felt like she was going to cease breathing with all of the eyes on her. She wiped her sweaty hands on her robes.

"Dursley? I don't know any magic family named Dursley, must be a muggleborn." A girl with a pug nose sniffed.

Daisy walked over to the stool. She sat down and felt the hat drop down on her head. Daisy fidgeted as the hat did nothing.

Wasn't it supposed to shout out a name? Why hadn't it done so?

Was it all a joke?

_'No, it's not a joke Miss Daisy Dursley. You very much have magic. I see great things from you. There hasn't been one like you for a very long time.'_ The hat spoke inside her head. Daisy jumped, she growled as she felt the hat searching her memories. She tried to push it out.

_'Now, now don't be difficult.'_ The hat chided. _'You must let me in so I may sort you. Nothing I see can be told to anyone else. I assure you.' _The hat made noises of understanding as it pulled out of her mind.

_'Slytherin,'_ The hat told her. _'You belong in Slytherin.' _

Daisy went white as a ghost.

_'No, no, no please! That's the house that dark lord came from. He killed my aunt and uncle. Hagrid said that house hates people like me! My parents are magic hating Muggles. I won't survive in that house. Don't put me there. Please!'_ Daisy begged.

_'You will survive, Slytherin is the house for you. Nothing you say will change my mind.'_ The hat opened its mouth.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The entire hall went so quiet a pin could be heard if it dropped. Whispers and shouts broke the silence.

"A muggleborn sorted into Slytherin!?" A older girl gaped.

"What traitor! How could she get sorted into a house that hates people like her." The words flooded Daisy's head.

Daisy walked over to the green and silver table like she was walking to her deathbed. She probably was as most of the Slytherin house glared with pure hate at her.

She sat down at the end of the table far away from anyone else.

"A mudblood in our house! This is an outrage!"

"My father will hear of this!"

"We have to sleep in the same room as a muggle!?"

"That Hat's gone manky!"

Dumbledore sent a cold look that shut the Slytherins up. The next child was sorted. Daisy sat trembling.

Her long blonde hair covering her face like a veil. She could feel Harry's emerald eyes burn into her. Wasn't this just grand for the cousin she got into trouble and teased. He now had proof Daisy was evil. She got sorted into Slytherin after all. The same house that the man who killed his parents came from. Daisy begged and pleaded to the stupid hat hadn't worked. It refused to put her into any other house.

Daisy wished she didn't have magic. Wished with all her being.

Her parents couldn't look at her. Her mother hated her now, Petunia hid it behind her facade of motherly over bearing. But Daisy could feel how much the letter had shattered her parents love for their only child. Now Daisy was just like Harry, now she wasn't safe from her parents. For once Daisy's life she was the one having to do with only having second hand things to use for school. She was going to have to get used to it. Daisy didn't see her parents getting over the fact she had magic.

Harry's Parents left him rich in the wizarding world. Lucky him, everything seem to be turning out great for him in this new world.

The food appeared and smelled wonderful. But Daisy felt sick to her stomach.

She didn't touch the food.

**This is a line break. **

Daisy shivered outside the common room.

No one had told her the password. And the dungeons were freezing.

Daisy wished she could clean. Cleaning with her mother had always made herself feel better. Not that Daisy would ever be able to clean the kitchen with her mother again.

Daisy's teeth chattered.

A cat meowing made Daisy lift her head up.

A scradley old cat's golden eyes stared at her. Daisy shivered and wiped at her green-gold eyes.

It howled making Daisy jump back.

The old caretaker of the castle limped over to his cat. He had a nasty grin on his face.

"What's this? A student out of bed? You're in trouble girl!" Flitch looked positively gleeful.

Daisy couldn't help herself she began to cry. "I don't know the password. No one would tell me, and Professor Snape said if I was a true Slytherin I would know it. So he wouldn't tell me either. I've been out here all night."

Flitch looked taken aback.

"That's what you get for sorting into Slytherin." He sneered.

Daisy twitched.

She sprang up.

"I didn't ask to be sorted in Slytherin! I begged the hat to sort me anywhere else! But the damned thing said I had to be in Slytherin. Now everyone hates me! Because of something I can't control. Even my parents hate me. They said I'm a freak!"

Flitch looked at her mutil-color splotched hair, her ripped third hand robes and the magic charmed stitching on her right sleeve.

The red thread spelling out Mudblood.

Her tear stained face with a fading bruise and a forming scar on her right eye in the light of the flickering torches. Flitch remembered not getting his letter to Hogwarts and being called a freak by his own parents.

"Get up." He said gruffly to the little girl.

Daisy swallowed but got up.

"Follow me." Flitch turned his back to her and started walking. Daisy hesitated then followed.

Flitch led her to the entrance hall.

He walked into a hidden set of rooms.

He directed Daisy to an ratty armchair.

Daisy sat down in the chair by the fire.

Warming her hands in the heat of the crackling fire.

"Grendel!" Flitch called.

A soft bang, caused Daisy to topple out of her chair. A small wrinkled thing with big floppy ears appear from Daisy's point of view out of thin air.

It spoke in a croak of a voice.

"What is it being that Master Flitch be needing?"

It bowed.

"Some sandwiches, and hot drinks."

Flitch tells the creature.

It nodded and bowed again.

"Grendel is pleased to be serving." Another bang and the thing had gone.

"What was that?" Daisy peeked from behind her chair.

Flitch gave her a dry look.

"A house elf."

Daisy looked disappointed.

"That was an elf? I thought it might be a brownie. I thought Elves were supposed to be beautiful."

She climbed back into her chair.

Flitch shook his head.

"Muggles got a lot of things wrong. The things they called Elves were Valar. And they haven't been seen since before Hogwarts. They've gone from this world."

"Oh." Daisy sat back in her chair.

The house elf returned with food.

Grendel looked Daisy over and tsked.

"Miss should look more presentable." Grendel snapped his fingers.

His magic flowed to Daisy and fixed her hair and robes. Daisy's long pale blonde hair was plaited in a braided bun. Her robes fixed and looked much better then when she bought them.

Daisy shyly touched her hair.

"Thank you." She looked at the small old elf. Grendel looked at Flitch.

"She's muggleborn." He shrugged.

The elf nodded.

"We is having to teach Miss to be a proper witch."

Daisy frowned.

"Am I not supposed to thank you?"

Grendel blushed.

"Not many witches have thanked Grendel."

Daisy was tried and confused.

"But what you did was amazing! You just snapped your fingers and fixed everything."

Grendel's blush deepened.

"What else you do around the castle?" Daisy asked.

"Grendel is head house elf, keeping school clean and cozy for staff and students. Under Master Flitch's command."

Daisy looked awed.

"Wow, you must work hard to keep the castle looking so great."

Grendel grinned so brightly at her. Daisy was worried his face might split.

"I like cleaning too." Daisy exclaimed.

Flitch looked thoughtful.

"You like to clean?"

Daisy's smile faded.

"I used to clean with my mother, but I don't think that will happen again now she hates me. Cleaning is fun and soothing." Daisy mumbled.

"I'll make you a deal." Flitch began.

"You help me with taking care of the castle. And I'll give you my extra room to sleep in so your housemates don't murder you in your sleep."

Daisy jumped out of the chair.

"You won't regret it! I will work hard, and I'll learn fast!"

Flitch looked her over.

"You better." He grumbled.

"Grendel set Daisy up in the old room."

"Grendel will do that!" Grendel disappeared with a determined look on his face.

Daisy bit into a meat and cheese sandwich.

She ate three and drank the hot tea. She was hungry from not eating much the last three weeks. She had gotten thin.

She eyed Flitch.

"Thank you, I won't disappoint you." She promised. Flitch pursed his lips. As jumped and purred on Daisy's lap.

Flitch frowned.

Mrs. Norris didn't like like anyone besides him. So Flitch supposed that was a pretty good indicator of the character of the girl. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

Grendel popped back in.

"Young Miss's room is ready." Grendel took Daisy's hand and showed her to the room.

It wasn't big but it wasn't small.

Grendel looked very pleased with himself at Daisy's squeal of delight.

There was a handsome green silk curtained four poster bed. The sliver covers had green threaded snakes on them. The wardrobe was in a corner next to the desk. Daisy opened the wardrobe.

"Wow! There's clothes in here!" Daisy saw quality clothes from different eras.

"These are clothes Students have left behind. Miss must have proper clothing." Grendel pulled out a night gown for her.

Daisy took it with a smile.

The desk Grendel explained was for studying.

"What sort of books are in the bookcase?" Daisy looked at the unfamiliar titles.

Grendel straighten.

"These books is being for Miss to learn. For school, culture, cleaning and magic."

Daisy bent down to throw her arms around the elf.

"Thank you, thank you! This is wonderful!"

Grendel squirmed.

"Grendel just be doing his job." He squawked then left via disappearing.

Daisy changed out of her school robes and into the night gown. She climbed into the bed and snuggled into sleep.

**This is a line break. **

Daisy sat at the end of the Slytherin table trying to make herself unnoticeable. She had had breakfast brought to her by Grendel. Grendel had insisted on helping her get ready that morning. Grendel had curled her hair into ringlets and put a green ribbon in her hair. He picked out her uniform. Her skirt was far longer than anyone else's. But Daisy didn't mind she liked Grendel's positive attention. She was warned by Flitch to never eat something she didn't know where it came from. He said her housemates might try to poison her. Today Professor Snape would be handing out schedules.

Snape didn't look at her as he shoved her parchment at her. It fluttered to the ground. The Slytherin snickered as she bent down to pick it up. Then went back to ignoring her. Daisy looked at her schedule, the classes she would have with her cousin in most of her classes. A few seats down she heard Draco Malfoy whine.

"Most of our classes are with the Gryffindors! It bad enough to have a Mudblood in our house. Now we have to share most of our classes and with

blood traitors and the rest of Mudbloods?!"

He and the rest of Daisy classmates shot her dark looks. Daisy keep her head down. Daisy had a plan. She would not speak in class, she would learn the magic she needed to know on her own. But she wasn't going to risk getting good marks in classes and drawing attention from her dangerous classmates. Daisy was taking a leaf out of Harry's book back in Little whinging.

She left Breakfast early. Taking out the parchment Flitch gave her with directions to her classes.

Today was potions, transfiguration, charms, and herbology. Tomorrow would be Astrology, flying, history of magic, defense against the dark arts.

Daisy glowered at the list. Figured her first class would be with her cold head of house. Murphy's law seemed to be taken with her. Daisy couldn't figure out why he hated her. Professor Snape subtly flinched everytime he saw her face and eyes.

Daisy had often been told by old friends of her mother that she was a carbon of her Aunt Lily, except for the freckles and straight blonde hair. And the fact she had gold flecks mixed in with her green eyes. Petunia had always stiffened with a strained smile and quickly change the subject and demonize her sister. That Hagrid fellow had said so too. He also told Harry that he looked like his father James but had his mother's eyes.

So with great reluctance Daisy Dursley heading back into the snake dungeon territory.

She was the first one to class so she had her pick of the seats. She sat in the back in the corner. And waited for the rest of her classmates to trickle in.

**This is a line break. **

Professor Snape started the class on roll call and made a big deal out of Harry's name. Daisy wondered why he hated Harry and his dad so much. She personally thought Snape was petty like her parents for holding a grudge against Harry for his parents actions. Not that Daisy would admit this out loud ever and draw attention to herself. Or that she herself had been that way.

Snape snapped at her to partner up with the clumsy boy from gryffindor.

Daisy with hidden resentment pack up her things to the laughter of the Slytherins. And glares from the Gryffindors she sat down at the table.

She and Harry ignored each other.

Daisy had plenty of time to read the instructions for today's potion and the rest of the chapter while she had waited for everyone else.

The boy looked terrified at her. Daisy sighed. This was one class she had to do well in. She couldn't do badly after hearing Snape's creepy beginning class speech.

Daisy turned to the boy as soon as Snape ordered them to start their Potions.

"I'm in charge, you're my assistant. You do what I say and we might both get a passing grade. I'm Daisy." She held out her hand. The boy shook it.

"I'm Neville." His voice was quiet and full of timidness.

Daisy nodded briskly.

"Okay I already read the instructions and ingredients so stay here and watch our cauldron. I don't want my housemates to sabotage us." She held Neville under a fierce glare until he nodded.

She grabbed the best ingredients she could find and returned to her table.

Daisy muttered a fire spell to light the fire under the cauldron. She set out ingredients but when they were going into the potion. She was glad her wrist watch worked in the castle. It made it so every ingredient was put in perfectly timed.

Daisy was glad her mother taught her to cook with her. Potion making wasn't the same as cooking but it was close enough. Daisy was excellent at it.

Neville obeyed her directions well. And seem content to let her boss him around.

When the Professor neared their potion. His lip curled in distaste but he said nothing. Daisy knew with the little time she spent with him. That she had done well but it would kill Snape to admit it.

Everything had gone smoothly until Pansy vindictively threw something in her cauldron. Daisy's eyes widened and she tackled Neville to the ground as their potion exploded. It hit four Gryffindors and Crabbe from her house. Snape hauled Daisy up by her ear and shouted at her.

"STUPID GIRL! What were you thinking adding porcupine quills to your potion at this time?!" Daisy had seen Harry in trouble enough times to know to stay silent. Pansy looked so pleased with herself. Daisy knew she herself would be the only one to get punished. Snape wouldn't punished Pansy, even if he had seen it with his own eyes.

"It was an accident, Professor. I can clean up the classroom tonight to make up for it." Daisy says in a reasonable voice. Snape scowled at her. He looked as if he wanted Daisy nowhere near him.

"You will have Detention with Mister Flitch tonight." Snape tells her with pleasure at the horrible punishment.

Daisy had to fight the smirk threatening to form on her face. She had to clean with Flitch tonight anyway. So really it wasn't a punishment.

"Yes, sir." Daisy made her voice sound like she would be marching to her doom.

Snape glanced at the Gryffindors caught in the blast.

"Everyone hit with the potion, go to the infirmary. Now!" Snape pointed to the door. The students hit by the potion filed out of the classroom.

Malfoy smirked.

"This is why filth shouldn't be allowed in." The Slytherins hissed with amusement. The Gryffindors didn't say anything and Snape ignored the comment.

After another half hour of being insulted and getting hit with spit wads and jixies. And Snape conveniently turning his back anytime the Slytherins harassed her. Daisy was more then ready to leave. As Daisy shot to the door. Snape called out.

"Your mark is T for troll. I expected nothing more from you." Daisy reddened with humiliation. As the Slytherins howled and even some of the Gryffindors. Daisy sprinted out of the classroom.

Snape hated her even more than he hated Harry if that was possible. Daisy wished the overgrown bat would drop dead.

"Wait!" Neville called out from behind her.

Daisy stopped.

Neville panted from running after her.

"Wait, I wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" Daisy tersely snapped.

Neville leaned back away from her.

"For helping me in potions and saving me from when Parkinson threw those quills."

Daisy blinked.

"Oh, you're welcome." She turned away.

"Wait! Umm. . . Do you want to walk to transfiguration with me?" Neville asked as he looked down at his shoes.

Daisy looked over her shoulder with a calculating look.

"You don't care I'm in Slytherin? Or that I'm a Mudblood?"

Neville looked horrified.

"You shouldn't use the M word. It's not nice to say."

Daisy scoffed.

"That's what everyone in my house calls me. It's an insult obviously I knew that. What should I say then if not Mudblood?"

"Muggleborn." Neville squeaked.

Daisy shrugged her shoulders.

"All right then. Let's get walking." She didn't wait and see if Neville was following.

**This is a line break. **

Professor McGonagall was very strict and was surprised to see the two students so early. She stopped in her tracks when she saw it was Daisy.

She cleared her throat. She gave off the air of disapproval of Daisy being at Hogwarts.

"So Miss Dursley, Mister Longbottom, I am pleased to see you both early."

"Just wanted to be prepared for class." Daisy says in a half truth. The real reason she had been early to classes was that in a teacher's presence besides Snape's that is, her housemates would have to lay off. So if Daisy arrived early to every class, less chance of getting cornered and attacked.

"You look. . ." The Professor McGonagall trailed off. She shook her head.

"Nevermind go take your seats."

The rest of the class entered the room.

The Slytherins whispered about Daisy and Neville. But Professor McGonagall shut down any talking to start her lesson.

Daisy enjoyed this class.

It was structured and Professor McGonagall left her alone.

**This is a line break. **

Charms was fine, Daisy liked it as much as Transfiguration. She hated herbology because the Slytherins kept getting her into trouble and messing up her plants. Which made Daisy angry she loved plants. Neville was a genius with plants. She was done with classes for the day and met Flitch at the rooms.

He glared at her.

"Detention on the first day?" He demanded.

"Professor Snape's got issues. He's mental. He's got serious problems with me and my cousin but he hates me more. One of my housemates chucked porcupine quills into my potions. And Snape even saw it and I still was the one to get in trouble." Daisy explained.

"So I told him I was sorry it was an accident and volunteered for detention and got assigned to you."

Flitch looked thoughtful.

"I always knew that Snape boy was a bad egg. Fine, you're already cleaning with me tonight. So get to it. In the hard to reach places. My arthritis is killing me tonight." Flitch complained.

Daisy nodded.

**This is a line break. **

The loud slap of a book landing on desk shook Daisy out of her studying.

"Hello Grendel, what's this?" Daisy looked at the ancient cracked leather bound book.

"Grendel knows young miss has talent for old magics. Grendel also has Gaelic translator." Grendel waved another book at her.

"Old magics?" Daisy cocked her head appearing similar to an owl.

"What do you mean?"

"Grendel has seen many students walk through this castle. Grendel has worked Hogwarts for four hundred years. Grendel knows how to spot power. And young miss has power." Grendel says in a hushed tone.

"Wizards have forgotten how to really use magic. This book is being one of the last on old magics. Grendel hopes young miss uses it wisely."

Daisy swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I'm honored you would give this to me. Thank you." This time as Daisy hugged Grendel, he didn't stiffened.

**This is a line break. **

Daisy was running away from the angry Slytherins in her years. This morning in flying class. Draco got his ass kicked by Harry. If Harry wasn't ignoring her, she would have told him good job on schooling that prat.

But he was ignoring her so Daisy tried not to let it bother her.

Neville was injured and Daisy went with him to the hospital wing and Madam Hooch. It was fascinating to watch Madam Pomfrey work. Daisy was so going to convince Pomfret to let her learn from her. So then she wouldn't need to limp to the infirmary after an attack. Madame Pomfrey was sharp and knew she was lying about where she got her injuries. Daisy was made to go to lunch by Madame Pomfrey. Draco and his gang were waiting for her.

"So Potter thinks he can out fly me?!" Malfoy snarled at Daisy.

Daisy really didn't care about Quidditch. Or Draco's whining.

"I think you're confusing me with someone who cares." She drawled.

Zambini snickered at her comment but stopped when Draco gave him a look.

"You filthy little mudblood! You don't get to talk to me like that!" Draco spat.

Daisy could see Theodore raise his wand. She took off sprinting down the hall. She was halfway down the hall before any of them reacted.

They chased after her.

Daisy felt herself falling as her legs locked together and she crashed to the ground. She looked around to see if anyone else was around. No one was.

The Slytherins surrounded her.

She could still move her upper body.

But not for long.

Draco muttered another jinx at her. Now she couldn't move at all.

"You think you belong in Slytherin?" Draco kicked her side.

"You don't belong in Slytherin, you don't belong in Hogwarts and you should just leave before I make you."

Daisy's side hurt from the kicks.

Pansy smirked as she casted her own spell and mud splattered all over Daisy.

They left laughing.

Daisy couldn't even twitch her fingers and her side was on fire with pain.

She focused on speaking.

"G-g-g-g... Gr-gr-gr..." Daisy could feel the magic binding her. She attacked the foreign magic on her mouth.

"Gr-gren-grendel!" She hissed through her pain. With a crack she could see Grendel's feet.

Grendel made a squawked indignantly when he saw. He snapped his fingers and released the magic from Daisy. She was free to move again she curled up around herself trying to soothe the pain.

"What's happened to young miss?" Grendel with tenderness flicked his hand to help clean her up. Daisy shivered.

"My housemates don't like me very much. And I don't know how to defend myself against them."

Grendel shook his head angrily.

"Devils they are. Devils! My poor young miss!" He noticed Daisy clutching her side in pain.

"Let Grendel help you with that." Grendel touched her side and Daisy felt his magic healing the damage.

Daisy wiped at her eyes.

"Thank you Grendel." Daisy hugged him.

Grendel hugged her back.

"Grendel will take Young Miss to class."

Daisy felt dizzy and looked around to see they were near the defence against the dark arts class.

"Thanks again Grendel."

Grendel snapped his fingers and was gone.

Daisy opened the classroom door.

The teacher was a tall thin man dressed in purple and a turban. The Slytherins all scowled at her.

"M-m-miss Dursley! You are l-l-late." Quirrell snapped. The Slytherins snickered.

Daisy swallowed at his eyes which burned with disgust. His tone sounded like a normal teacher's scolding tone but something about him put Daisy on edge.

"I am very sorry Professor Quirrell. I got lost."

Quirrell pointed to a desk by Goyle.

"S-sit down."

Daisy did what she was told.

Goyle stepped on her foot as she sat down.

She stifled her cry of pain.

The bigger boy smirked at her.

Daisy was not going to let them win. She was not going to show weakness.

**This is a line break. **

Flitch handed her a large set of keys and shoved her out of their quarters.

"Go open a door for Hagrid, I have a headache. It's the large brass key."

Daisy crane her neck up to look at the giant bearded man. He nodded at her. Flitch slammed the door shut.

"Flitch told me you've been helping him to clean. That's nice of you." Hagrid tells her.

"Which door do you need opened?" Daisy grips the keys in her hand.

"A door on third floor. Flitch said you can keep secrets." He leads the way.

Daisy hoped beyond hoped it wasn't the door with the cerberus behind it. It was huge and snarling.

Hagrid cooed at the three headed dog.

"Do you want to pet him?" He asked Daisy.

Daisy looked at the sharp teeth and drool.

"Only if he won't attack me."

Hagrid promised Fluffy wouldn't harm her.

Hagrid introduced her and the dog seeing she had Hagrid's approval. Licked her, and wagged his tail at her. Daisy had always liked her Aunt Marge's dogs.

"That's a good Fluffy." Daisy scratched the giant dog. She purred.

"Who's a good boy?"

Hagrid grinned.

"He likes you. Perfect!"

Daisy looked at him.

"Why? What's perfect?"

"I talked to Flitch about coming up to keep Fluffy company he's still young see. He gets lonely, if you could come up to keep him company sometimes after dinner." Hagrid looked hopefully.

"I can't do it, it look suspicious."

Daisy looked at the dog who was thumping his hind leg happily.

"Fine, I guess I could spend some time playing with him before I start my cleaning." Daisy agrees, she was picked up by Hagrid and he squeezed her in a bear hug.

"Can't breathe!" She wheezed.

Hagrid set her down.

"Thank you, let's go have tea. I made biscuits."

**This is a line break. **

Daisy had succeeded in fooling most of her teachers that she was a hard worker but stupid when it came to magic. Her classmates were delighted that she seemed to be failing. It only took a month. Grendel was far more helpful explaining how magic worked anyways. She studied magic on her own. She was grateful Flitch made her a deal. She felt safe in the room he gave.

She cleaned and helped Flitch with his job. He gave her a pass to exempt her from getting into trouble by teachers or prefects.

Daisy sung as she polished the armors with cleaning spells and once more by hand.

"W-what are you d-d-doing out of bed?" Quirrell's voice made Daisy jump.

Daisy froze.

"I'm cleaning." She mumbled out the words. "C-c-cleaning? I'm taking you b-back to your common room." Quirrell seemed less scared his stutter seemed forced.

Daisy paled.

"I've got a pass from Flitch to be out!" She fumbled to get the pass out and held it out for the professor.

He took it and examined it.

Daisy wrung her hands nervously.

"Why don't you want to return to your common room?" He pressed like he already knew why but wanted to hear Daisy tell him.

Daisy stared.

"Why don't I want to go back to my common room?! Because my housemates are trying to kill me and no one cares. And I don't know the password."

"I-If you don't k-know the password, where do you sleep?" His eyes pinned her in place with an intense stare.

"Flitch gave me a room and I help clean to keep it." Daisy felt the words pour out against her will.

"I can't go into the common room they'd kill me, and no one would care because I'm a Slytherin Mudblood. I'm in Slytherin so that makes me evil in their eyes. If I was in any other house they'd help. And I'm scared of getting kicked out and going home, I think my parents are going to kill me. They hate magic, I have magic!"

Daisy clenched her small hands into fists.

"And my cousin hates me!"

"Why does your cousin hate you?" Quirrell's voice had changed to a deeper tone.

"I used to bully him, because I was afraid my parents would go after me like they did him. So I would get him into trouble and-and- and. . ." Daisy confesses, her body wracked with sobs.

"I begged that stupid hat to put me somewhere else. But it wouldn't hear of putting me anywhere else. Harry won't even let me say sorry. He won't even talk to me. And I hate, hate, hate Professor Snape!"

Quirrell looked down at her with strange expression on his face.

"You know the Potter boy looks like his father with his mother's eyes. But you could be Lily Potter reborn if not for the blonde hair and freckles." He mused.

Daisy's mouth went dry.

"Who are you?" She stepped back in fear.

Quirrell straightened.

"Such a clever girl." He sneered.

"Who do you think I am?"

Daisy swallowed.

"I don't know, but you aren't Quirrell. He's not old enough to have gone to school with my aunt."

Quirrell smirked with a twist of his face.

"It seems you're playing of the fool has worked well." He raised his wand.

"Let's see how good with Magic you really are." He sent a spell her way.

Daisy rolled out of the way.

"Protego!" A magical barrier spread it's way from her wall. Daisy stretched it out to completely separate them.

Quirrell clapped mocking her.

"I see for a Mudblood you actually have a gift for magic. Insightful and new. Thats a fifth year spell." He paused for effect.

"But you are nothing compared to my power." Quirrell didn't even speak as he waved a hand and her spell scattered. Daisy's heart pounded with terror as Quirrell advanced on her.

Daisy could feel his magic and it overwhelmed her. She fell to her knees, breathing panicked.

He was dark, and evil.

Daisy remembered what Hagrid had called the dark wizard who killed Harry's parents.

"Dark lord Voldemort." Daisy trembled.

Quirrell smiled darkly.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, he hired you to teach? He knew you were possessing Quirrell and let you stay?!" Daisy blurted out.

Quirrell gave a cruel high pitched laugh.

"Dumbledore is an arrogant self righteous fool. He cannot stop me. And your cousin will die at my hands."

Daisy bit her lip to keep from crying. She squared her shoulders. She wouldn't die like a coward.

Voldemort-Quirrell considered her.

"You have your aunt's bearings, she needed not have died by my wand. She merely had to stand aside."

Daisy keep still as the dark lord circled around her. His hand darted out and his wand seared her throat. Daisy coughed and Voldemort-Quirrell dropped her.

"I have cast a magic hex so that you may not tell anyone of me. The only reason I have spared you is that I find you amusing. Do not defy me."

He gripped her chin and made her look into his red eyes.

"I find you interesting, I will break you to find out what's behind those emerald eyes of yours."

Then he left her on the cold hallway floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer : see Chapter 1.**

Daisy's wide eyes roamed about her. She avoided everyone except Flitch and Grendel. She hadn't sleep for three days, she couldn't eat. She could feel herself breaking. The fear of the dark lord was far worse than the fear of her housemates.

Her housemates had grown annoyed at how well she could escape them now. Flitch had showed her everything he know about the castle. So she could easily avoid the Slytherins and everyone else now.

Neville was still her partner in most things.

Hermione Granger a year mate from Gryffindor hogged the books of Magic history and theory from the library. And was snotty when Daisy asked to read them.

Daisy disliked the know it all bookworm.

So she went booking hunting in the lost and found with Grendel instead.

**This is is a line break. **

Daisy backed away from Malfoy and his cronies. Her back to the empty bathroom.

"No where left to run!" Malfoy sneered.

Daisy twitched irritably. She stopped finding her classmates dangerous after merging the dark lord.

"Don't you have anything better to do on Halloween then bothering me?" Daisy rolled her eyes.

Draco nodded at Crabbe and Goyle. The two giant boys pushed her into the girls bathroom, they hit her. Draco held up hand and casted some hexes at her. Her nails hurt from how long they grew and curled up. Her hair was an ugly green. She felt like she was running a fever.

Once again Daisy was frozen, her head oozing blood from hitting it on a sink.

She watched as the Slytherins left her there. She stared at the bathroom wall for hours. As she worked on undoing Draco's magic first. She had gotten her right hand fingers and her lips to move.

The door swung open and Daisy and the red puffy eyed Hermione and Daisy's eyes met. Hermione took in Daisy's beat up appearance with shocked eyes. The door slammed sure behind her.

"Are you okay?"

Daisy sent her a dark look.

"Do I look okay to you?" Her words were heavy and slurred.

"Who - who did this to you?" Hermione bit her lip.

Daisy rolled her eyes.

"You already know! Everyone knows!" She spat. Daisy felt her anger help her focus and she finished undoing the magic.

She stumbled up. Grabbing onto the sink.

"But everyone is content to let me deal with it on my own and on my own I shall!"

She cast around looking for her bag. Her wand and bag was missing. Meaning Draco had them.

That was the final straw. Daisy was done now, it was time to play hard ball with these spoiled rich brats.

Daisy marched to the bathroom door. And tugged on the door.

It was locked.

Daisy knew who did this.

"YOU OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Daisy roared in her father's trademark bellow.

Draco and his gang laughed.

"I'm going to make you pay Malfoy. Mark my words! You are going to regret making an enemy out of me!" This time Daisy's voice was calm and deadly serious.

Daisy lashed out with her magic and focused on Draco's. He screamed from behind the heavy wood door.

"You filthy Mudblood!" He wheezed in pain.

"Draco are you alright?" Pansy whined.

Daisy, her magic still wild and untamed. Slammed two fists on the door, it cracked.

"You two Mudbloods deserve to be locked away!" Draco shrieked as he and his goons ran away. Daisy felt her magic fade back into her and she fell to the ground in a heap. She felt so weak, and sick. She was going puke up what little she had eaten that day. She did.

She could faintly hear Hermione panic above her.

"Oh no, no, no, wake up Daisy! You mustn't fall asleep. You must wake up!"

Daisy surrendered to the darkness.

**This is a line break. **

Daisy flinched as she woke up.

Hermione hovered over her worriedly.

"Oh thank god!" Hermione cried.

"You're alright, I thought-I thought you might dead."

Daisy groaned as the light hit her eyes. She squeezed them back shut.

"I feel like I was hit by a train! Oh god! It hurts, I feel like I'm on fire."

"I looked you over. I think you're suffering from magic exhaustion. And you're so thin, and you have a fever." Hermione fretted.

"I can't get us out, Malfoy did something to the door. None of my counterspells work."

Daisy opened her eyes and looked at the bushy hair frighten girl.

"It's your fear stopping you. Don't worry about the door right now. Can you take off some of the hexes off me?"

Hermione nodded.

She started casting counter spells.

Hermione gasped.

Daisy glared at her.

"What!"

"Well at least it's not green anymore." Hermione offered weakly.

Daisy struggled to get and look in the mirror. Her hair was now a dark red and Daisy blinked at how much she looked like the old photograph of her Aunt.

She still had the bruises and her head spun and she had to collapse on the door to avoid fainting again. Daisy curled her legs up and put her head on her knees.

"Why are you here? You know why I'm here, only fair if I know why you're here." She muttered.

Hermione sniffed.

"Ron Weasley said I'm a bossy know it all. And that everyone hates me. It hurt my feelings."

Daisy peaked under her arms to look at her. "At least your housemates aren't trying to kill you. And your head of house cares about you. I don't know how much more of this I can take before I snap and do something I regret." Daisy says dully.

Hermione bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, I judged you just because you're in Slytherin. I see now you have it very bad. I just ignored it, because I thought someone else was going to take care of it."

Daisy gave a hoarse laugh.

"I'm hated in Slytherin for being muggleborn and I'm hated by everyone else because I'm in Slytherin. I'm in no man's land."

Daisy pointed to the door.

"If you want to make it up to me, open the door and take me to the hospital wing."

Hermione stood up with a brave face and pointed her wand at the door.

"Alohomora!" The lock clicked. And Ron Weasley and Harry tumbled in.

"Hermione, there's a troll-" Harry stopped dead as he caught sight of Daisy.

"Wasn't her hair blonde before?" Ron whispered loudly to Hermione.

Daisy paled as she saw Harry.

"I-I-" She faltered with her words.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know it doesn't make up for everything I did, but I'm sorry! I've realized in Slytherin with how they treated me. It's was how I treated you." Daisy couldn't stop her crying.

Harry swallowed and walked over to her.

He bent down.

"I'm sorry too, I should have stopped holding the grudge. I should have at least talked to you after you were sorted."

Harry hugged Daisy.

"Can we start over?"

Daisy burst into more tears.

"Even after everything I did?"

Harry shook his head.

"I did stuff too. But we are family and we need to start acting like it."

Daisy wiped her nose.

She hugged Harry back.

Ron frowned.

"Well, great and all that you two have made up and all that, but what are we going to do about the giant troll outside the bathroom?!" Ron hissed drawing everyone's attention.

It was too late the troll had smelled them.

Brick and mortar showered over them.

The smell was disgusting. And the troll was ugly it's large monkey like arms holding up a wooden club.

It squinted at them with is poor eyes.

Daisy was so tired and weak but she had to try to save them.

She held up a hand.

She pushed her magic into the troll.

"Sleep!" She ordered.

It's eyes dropped and it yawned.

Then her magic rebound back at her and she heard the troll roar. It brought down its heavy club and Daisy wasn't able to move. Harry tackled her out of the way. Daisy felt like she was floating, as if she wasn't really there. Ron shouted a spell and knocked the troll out with its own club.

Ron and Hermione rushed over to them. Harry cradled Daisy in his arms.

"She really cold and she's not responding to anything I say!" Harry panicked.

Ron paled as he looked at her. Daisy tried to speak but it was too hard.

"Harry, she needs to go to the hospital wing right now! She's used too much magic and hasn't let it replenish. She's dying from shock." Ron grabbed Daisy's upper body.

Harry grabbed her legs.

Mrs. Norris screeched as she pawned her way into the bathroom.

Flitch yelled when he saw them. He went white as he took in Daisy's weak form.

"Loco Mortis." He snapped at Hermione.

"Say that spell!"

She did what he asked with shaking hands.

Daisy floated as if on a stretcher and Flitch commanded them to follow him.

He limped to the hospital wing.

"Poppy! Poppy! Come quick!" He shouted.

Madame Pomfrey stepped out of her office and ran over to them.

She drilled them all with questions.

"Argus, fetch Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall now!" She sent Flitch out as after he keep getting her way.

Harry held his cousin's hand.

Pomfrey muttered darkly under her breath.

"I have some things to say to Severus Snape!"

The doors busy opened and Flitch, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell all entered.

"What has happened Poppy?" Dumbledore looked at Daisy.

"All I know is that this child, is underfed, hasn't slept in four days, and has been going to class for that last month with Magic depletion! We're lucky she's not dead! It's a miracle she isn't!" Pomfrey whirled on Snape.

"And you! I have never been more disappointed in you. She's is your student, you are her house of head! How could you have not seen the signs?!"

Snape was staring at Daisy's now red hair with a look of pure horror.

"Lily." He uttered as he looked at Daisy.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Will she survive?"

Pomfrey nodded solemnly.

"Yes, but I need to work fast and now. All of you get out!"

Dumbledore herded them all out.

"Malfoy and his cronies have been picking on Daisy all this time! I found her in the bathroom spelled still and her head was bleeding! I think she had been using wandless magic too get out of Malfoy's attacks all this time. And Malfoy stole her things!" Hermione cried.

"Yeah she looked bad when Harry and I found them. She helped us stop the troll. Then she went cold and fainted. I saw my brother Percy become magic depleted before. Daisy's way worse." Ron added.

McGonagall put a hand to her mouth.

"What's Magic exhaustion?" Harry demands of the adults.

"M-magic E-e-e-exhaustion is when someone uses their magic r-r-repeatedly and doesn't rest. If Miss Dursley has been not sleeping, eating, and c-c-c-constantly over using her magic. She could have died if it was not caught in t-t-time." Quirrell explained he looked at Snape. Dumbledore sent him an readable look.

"I noticed M-m-miss Dursley's symptoms but I assumed her h-h-head of house was taking c-c-care of it. It is h-h-his job."

"How could you have miss it Severus?" McGonagall sent Snape a pointed look.

"You are usually the best at catching the signs and symptoms and send your students to Poppy before it gets this bad."

"I can tell you why!" Flitch growls.

"Because Daisy hasn't been staying in the Slytherin dormitories. I found her shivering outside of the Slytherin common room on the night of the welcoming feast hexed."

Flitch barreled on as he bared his pale yellow teeth at Snape.

"She feared she was going to get murdered in her sleep. I gave her a room in my quarters. She been getting ambushed by that Malfoy brats and his friends since the train!"

Flitch tightened his fists.

"Snape all but encouraged those slimy snakes to abuse her."

Dumbledore turned a cold furious face to Snape.

"Is this true!?"

Snape shook his head like a cornered animal.

"I-I-I. . ." He couldn't speak.

"He saw Pansy Parkinson throw porcupine quills in to Daisy's potion." Ron spoke up.

"Everyone saw Pansy do it. But Daisy was the one to get into trouble." Hermione scowled at Snape.

"Snape hates Daisy more than he hates me!" Harry exploded, his magic rising with his anger. Dumbledore turned his intense glare back to Snape.

"Yes, Professor Snape even gave Daisy Detention for it." Hermione looked back at the hospital wing with dread.

"I hope she's okay."

"She better be!" Harry snarled.

"Or he won't be."

Snape avoided his green eyes.

Dumbledore gathered himself up.

"I promise Harry, that the moment your cousin's situation has changed we will call you. Now Professors please take these three back to the Gryffindor common room. Professor Snape and I have business with the Slytherin house." Dumbledore wasted no time turning on his heel and let his aqua green robes with silver fishes swimming on them flutter behind him. As he strode with purpose down to the dungeons. Snape trudged after him.

**This is a line break. **

The entire Slytherin house gazed open mouthed at the dangerous looking Headmaster who had blasted his way into the common room.

Dumbledore put his wand to his throat and cleared it.

"Do I have everyone's attention?" Dumbledore's normal warm grandfather tone of voice. Was as harsh as nails on a chalk board. It made the house of snakes quake with fear as they felt Dumbledore's powerful magic ripple within him.

"Tonight Daisy Dursley nearly died. By the hands of her fellow year and housemates. Rest assured if Miss Dursley dies I will prosecute the perpetrators to the full extent of the law. And do not think your parents will save you from that fate."

Everyone's eyes went to Draco and his gang.

"You had best pray that Miss Dursley makes it through the night." Dumbledore's hard stare made the first years slink into their chairs.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I understand that bullying and this sort of behavior. Has been handled poorly in the past by me. But this sort of behavior will not be tolerated by anyone at this school any longer."

The Slytherins whispered and hissed at his words.

"Every student involved in attacking and bullying Daisy Dursley will have detention for the rest of the year every night. They will each write her a letter of apology. And one hundred points each from each of them. You will return Daisy's things to her." Outrage met Dumbledore's words.

He simply held up a hand and the room fell silent.

"However I will give the points back. If I see the Slytherin students make an effort to keep their views to themselves and not bully other students. Furthermore Professor Snape is no longer head of house."

Again the students protested.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore snapped his voice as cold as a glacier. His magic making the voice even louder. Snape choked.

"Professor Snape has lost his privileges of being head of house at this time. He broke the first Slytherin rule. Slytherins stick together. And put a student in danger. I will be acting as head of Slytherin house until further notice."

Dumbledore undid his spell to make his voice echo throughout the room.

He left the Common room. Fixing the door as he went. The common room broke out into pandemonium.

**This is a line break. **

Daisy walked in a deep forest, her bare feet digging into the soft ground with each step.

She wore a fine gown of dark, light shades of green. Pearls woven into it and silver threads winked in the sunlight.

Daisy laughed with joy as a flower crown was placed onto her head. By a tall dark haired man in a heavy black cloak. She looked over at the beautiful red haired woman with sparkling emeralds for eyes.

The handsome man with round glasses.

"Hello Daisy." The woman greeted.

Daisy knew the woman's name but her tongue was tied.

"It's okay I know it's hard to speak at first." The woman looked kindly at her.

"Daisy, my dear niece. I need you to look out for our son. He needs someone to treat him like a boy not a savior." The woman cupped her cheek tenderly.

"I'm just glad to see you didn't turn out like your horrid mother." The man was smacked on the shoulder by the woman.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm.

Daisy's mind and tongue felt like lead.

"You're- you're- you're. . . . Harry's parents."

She got out before light fogged her gaze.

"You must return to Harry. You must be his family." The man tells her in the mist.

"Follow the path and live!" The woman smiled at her in the dimness.

"Wait! Don't go!" Daisy shouted.

"You must go, it's not your time yet." Lily and James Potter push her towards the hole that opened up.

Then Daisy was falling.

Her chest heaved back with breath, her heart pumped wildly. Her wide green eyes were unfocused as she flailed her arms around.

Madame Pomfrey gasped.

"Miss Dursley!"

Daisy's head jerked at the mention of her name.

"W-w-water!" She croaked.

Madame Pomfrey pointed her wand at an empty cup.

"Aquamenti." Water poured from her wand.

The healer held the cup of water up to Daisy's chapped lips.

"A Miracle." Pomfrey marveled at Daisy. Daisy still felt weak.

"I thought I lost you." Madam Pomfrey muttered.

Daisy coughed.

"I saw my Aunt and Uncle. Harry? Where's Harry? I need to keep him safe. Dark things are coming his way." Daisy's clarity from her death was slipping away.

"I need him to be safe! He's my only family left. The s-ss-s-squirrel is going to kill him!" Daisy's mouth clamped down on itself as she tried to day the dark lord's name.

Pomfrey looked alarmed at the nonsense she was sputtering.

"Calm down child." She flicked her wand at Daisy and Daisy's eyes closed and she stopped struggling.

**This is a line break. **

The room was dark. Daisy blinked the white spots away from her eyes.

"What does it feel like to die?" Volde-Quirrell's contemplative voice made Daisy jump out of her skin.

"Madam Pomfrey said your breathing and heart stopped at seven this evening, for a full ten minutes."

Daisy looked closer at the man.

He almost sounded like a frighten little boy.

"It was nice, it was warm and beautiful. I was walking through a forest. I saw my Aunt and Uncle. It was so great, I didn't want to leave. But my Aunt said it wasn't my time to die yet. So she shoved me back to my body." Daisy's voice was soft.

"That's not what I've heard about death. " Volde-Quirrel growled.

Daisy shrugged helplessly.

"Maybe it's different for everyone. I just know it wasn't as scary as I thought it was. I can't explain how it felt. Peaceful, you can't really feel it unless you're really dying.I was so ready to just give up and stay there but. . . I still have things I need to do."

Volde-Quirrell's chair toppled over as he stood up sharply.

"Death will never claim me!" He stormed out. Daisy watched him go with a some pity. "Death doesn't claim you, death takes you by the hand and gently leads you if you choose it." Daisy whispered.

She lay back down on her bed.

Voldemort-Quirrell twitched but keep going.

Daisy settled back into sleep.

**This is a line break. **

"This is all the homework you've missed. Don't worry I can help you catch up." Hermione dropped the stack of parchment on the bedside table.

Daisy was losing in a game of chess against Ron. Harry hovered over them with worry on his face.

"Do you have enough water? Food?" Harry demanded.

Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey has been stuffing me with food and nutrition potions since I woke up."

"You mean since you came back from the dead!" Harry exploded.

Daisy flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder with an exaggerated movement.

"I was only gone for a few minutes. Stop worrying, besides aren't you Quidditch player now? Shouldn't you be be practicing for the game? It would be sweet revenge, if you won against my house. Wankers, the lot of them."

Ron snickered, Hermione shook her head with disapproval at Daisy's language.

"Out, out visiting hours are over." Madam Pomfrey swept the three out of her hospital wing.

She turned back to Daisy with a pinched look.

"Your former head of house and your housemates are here to see you."

Daisy gaped.

"Send them away, I don't want to see them, any of them."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"I'm sorry Miss Dursley, but this is straight from the headmaster. I won't let them stay long."

Daisy's hands shook as she had to prepare herself to face her attackers.

Daisy fought her feelings of crushing despair from drowning her.

Madame Pomfrey led Snape and her year mates to her bed. Madame Pomfrey left for her office.

Daisy's right bangs were tucked behind her ear. Pansy shrieked.

"I swear that ugly scar wasn't caused by us, Professor!" She told Snape gesturing to the jagged scar.

Daisy sneered.

"Don't flatter yourself Pug! My mother gave me this after she found out I was a witch."

The Slytherins exchanged surprised glances.

Daisy caught sight of her bag. She leaned over to tear it out of Draco's hands and reached in to pull out her wand. It warmed to her touch.

She held it with reverence.

She stroked it one finger ran down from the tip to the handle. Then turned her burning green-gold eyes onto her fellow Slytherins.

The dangerous gleam in her eyes chilled them. The power held in them frightened them.

"Don't bother with false apologies. I don't want them." Daisy stated coldly.

"Here's the deal, from now on you all leave me alone. If you don't, it wouldn't be hard to throw myself down the stairs or curse myself with your wands. And then have all of you to get the blame and expelled for it. So think of that,the next time you fools get any stupid ideas in your empty heads." Daisy looked disgusted.

She turned to look at Snape.

"As for you, Snape." Daisy looked hard into his eyes.

"I will be staying with Flitch for the remainder of my school years. I don't fancy sharing a room with this murderous lot. And if you ever give me an undeserved T again. I'll tell Harry who you were friends with in school." Daisy threatens her voice bold and sly, hinting about her aunt. She had them all backed into a corner this time. The first years shook with fury. Snape looked on the verge of throttling her.

Daisy smirked darkly.

"Just remember you all chose to make an enemy out of me. Things might have been different. I might have joined you. But now you will all fall and so will your dark lord. I have seen things with my death." She trailed off lost in her head. The rest of the Slytherins froze at her words.

Snape could have sworn her eyes flashed gold in the fading light as the sun went down.

Draco went red with anger.

"You can't intimidate me, you mudblood."

Daisy laughed coldly.

"You don't have much self preservation do you Malfoy?" Daisy pointed her wand at his throat and willed it to be squeezed. Malfoy choked. Snape stepped forward but Daisy released her magic.

"Just in case it hasn't gotten through your stupid head yet. I'm not a mudblood who you can intimidate. I told you I would make you pay Malfoy." She let her words show her fury at them. Daisy began to cry her well practiced and convincing fake tears.

Madame Pomfrey bustled out.

"What is the matter?" She patted Daisy's back soothingly.

Daisy pointed a trembling finger at the group of Slytherins.

"They- they - they called me-" Daisy paused for dramatic effect. And shot the Slytherins a nasty grin. Suck it, you Wankers! The curve of her lips seemed to say. She let tears flow as she looked back up at Madame Pomfrey.

"They called me a Mudblood!" She wailed.

Snape flinched at the wand Pomfrey had pointed at him.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! I am appalled! Dumbledore will hear of this! Get your monstrous students out of here this instant!" She chased them out.

**This is a line break. **

As the Slytherins stopped to catch their breaths.

"Well. . . I guess she really is a true Slytherin." Theo panted.

Everyone glared at him.

"Oh I agree, I will be advocating to get in her good books from now on." Baise nodded.

"How can you say that about that Mudblood?!" Malfoy roared.

"I don't know if you noticed, but she's a bloody scary mudblood. I'm not going to near her." Millicent exclaimed.

"I'm not looking to get expelled. I don't like Mudbloods but I'm not risking losing my magic because of her." Daphne adds.

"I think she deserves to be left alone." Goyle spoke up. Everyone stared at him.

"She's got us all cornered. And she did it perfectly."

Crabbe nodded.

Pansy sniffed.

"She doesn't belong here!"

Tracy and Terrace frowned.

"As far as other Mudbloods go, this one isn't worth the effort to get rid of." Terrace muttered.

"Yeah, get over it Malfoy, Parkinson, this is one Mudblood you won't be getting to leave the castle." Tracy snapped.

"Leave it alone! Both of you."

"Daisy Dursley's blood doesn't matter." The Bloody Baron rasped behind them all. Snape and the first years jumped.

"She is a true Slytherin, resourceful,  
cunning, ambitious, a leader, determined, clever, powerful. She made allies with the one man who know most of the secrets of this castle and has the power to throw anyone she doesn't like in detention. Has her cousin the boy who lives wrapped around her finger thanks to all of you." The Baron cackled.

"Why do you think the care keeper has been so nasty to Slytherin students lately? Why your office hasn't been cleaned for weeks now?" He looked at Snape.

"I have observed Daisy Dursley these past weeks. She knows how to listen, how to manipulate people, how to let nothing stand in the way of what she wants. I believe if my uncle were alive today he would have made an exception for Daisy Dursley."

With that the Baron flew away from them.

Snape spoke.

"No one is to bother Daisy Dursley or I will not protect them from her."

The Slytherins swallowed and nodded.

"Now get to bed." Snape hissed.

They scattered.

**This is a line break. **

Daisy leaned back onto her bed pleased with herself. Madame Pomfrey had gone back to her office.

"I'm impressed, that's exactly what I would have done. I suppose this mean you do belong in Slytherin after regardless of your impure blood." Volde-Quirrel stepped out of the shadows.

Daisy's breath stopped and her heart thumped wildly.

"Such powerful magic in one so small." He was close enough Daisy could smell the garlic.

"I did that because there was no other way."

Daisy trembled.

Voldemort-Quirrell waved his wand. The hospital wing doors slammed shut. Magic coated Pomfrey's door blocking out the sound. He summoned an armchair and sat down gracefully.

"No, you did it because it felt good. To wield that power over them. To make them kneel to you, submit to you." His voice was a dark purr.

"I see my younger self in you." Volde-Quirrell admits.

"I have never met anyone besides Dumbledore who can truly feel magic. You felt my magic perform what I bid it too." His eyes glittered with a sick fascination with Daisy.

Daisy's hands shook.

"I sense magic, I feel magic, I see magic. It's like I am apart of it." Daisy was horrified to confide in this dark lord. But he was the first human to get what she felt when it came to magic.

Volde-Quirrell inclined his head.

"Others do not understand what true magic is. Nor how to really use it. We are similar."

Daisy gripped her sheets.

"No, we really aren't. I don't want to kill muggleborns."

Volde-Quirrel laughed a high pitched laugh.

"I just told my followers what they needed to hear. I don't plan on killing off all the muggleborns." His eyes lit up with fever of madness.

"Unlike my fellows, I know of the Muggle world. I know of genetics, if wizard kind keeps inbreeding we will die out. I plan on raising muggleborn magic child in the wizard world from birth."

Daisy frowned.

"What so, you're going to kidnap every magic child born to muggle parents?"

He sent her a twisted smile.

"Tell me my Daisy how did your parents react to finding out you had magic?"

Daisy felt her stomach drop. Voldemort-Quirrell reached out a hand to trace her scar.

"They hate you, they hate your magic. They never loved you. Dumbledore will send you and your cousin back to that place. Just like he sent me back to the Muggle orphanage every summer despite knowing how I was treated there." He whispered into her ear. Daisy whimpered.

"You see Daisy, there is no good nor evil just power. And those to weak to seek it." Volde-Quirrell's voice was so tempting.

Daisy's head shook violently.

"You're doing something to my head!" She shrieked.

"Get out!"

Her eyes broke away from his.

Daisy whipped her wand from out underneath her pillow.

Voldemort-Quirrell rolled his eyes at her.

"What are you going to do, Little flower? Throw a curse at a professor. Who do you think Madam Pomfrey would believe?" His voice was silky. Daisy's wand was torn out of her hands and Voldemort-Quirrell caught it. He twirled it in his fingers examining it.

"Fourteen inches, pine and black walnut, and. . . is that a Phooka tail hair?" He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at his eyes.

Daisy bit her lip as, her head split open.

And flashes of getting her wand were recalled. Just Voldemort was in her head. But Quirrell was holding her down as the dark lord ripped open her mind.

He saw everything and tormented her with every horrible thing she did to Harry. He recalled memories that he liked to himself. Made her feel the pain of getting her scar over and over again.

Then he was gone. Daisy sobbed and hugged herself.

"My, you getting more and more interesting every time I look closer at you. Daisy Dursley." He cackled.

Daisy summoned up all her energy to spit at him. Voldemort-Quirrell's eyes flashed red and he pointed his wand at her.

"Crucio!" He snarled.

Daisy seized on her bed, twitching and jerk in on her bed as her nerves flooded her brain with pain. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream.

The dark lord stood over her. His head cocked watching her writhe on the bed with pain. His interest in watching Daisy's magic struggling to fight off his on was fascinating to watch. He kept her under the curse for five minutes. He flicked his wand and the curse ended. Daisy curled up and turned away from him. Her limbs twitched and she gasped.

"Not many last so long under my curse." He reached out and gently lifted a lock of her long hair. He wrapped a finger around it and yanked hard. Her head snapped up. Daisy groaned in pain.

"No one disrespects me, no one." He hissed in her ear.

"But don't worry you will learn your place. Little witch." He dropped her head back onto the bed.

Daisy cried her tears soaking her pillow.

Was this how the other Slytherins felt when she had threatened them?

He smirked.

"Yes, it is."

Daisy's lower lip quivered and she swallowed.

He mockingly patted her cheek.

"But don't worry I'm sure you can learn to be more ruthless one day. I look forward to seeing you use your unique wand. Until I see you again." Daisy squeezed her eyes shut and didn't open them till morning. She didn't sleep a wink.

**This is a line break. **

Madame Pomfrey had forced sleeping potions on Daisy in order from her to sleep.

Daisy just woke from a dreamless sleep.

Mrs. Norris and Flitch were sitting on a chair next to her bed.

"Mr. Flitch, Mrs. Norris." She mouthed weakly.

Flitch gripped her hand.

"Thanks for coming to see me." She coughed.

"Madam Pomfrey said you were doing well then had a severe relapse." Flitch muttered. "Yeah, but I'm on the mend again." Daisy smiles weakly.

"Grendel wants you moved back to your room so he can take care of you. He had a fight with the headmaster and healer." Flitch rubbed at his temples.

"You are a pain, you know that?'

Daisy giggled.

"Say whatever you want. I still like you Mr. Flitch."

Flitch snorts and pulls her into a hug.

"Get better so I can stop overworking my poor joints. You've left me with all the work."

Daisy nodded.

"Aye, Aye, Captain." She saluted him.

**This is a line break. **

Winter had covered the castle with a thick blanket of snow and Daisy had never been more glad that Grendel took her to find winter cloaks from the lost and found.

Her cloak was a lovely dark forest green, with a hood and white fur lined.

Ron was hovering over Harry's shoulder reading with him Quidditch Throughout the Ages. Hermione was talking of a magical theory book she came across.

Her hands wrapped around a jar of blue fire. Daisy caught sight of Snape limping in the courtyard. Daisy knew why. Last night Snape had knocked on the door and bargained with Flitch to treat his leg. Madame Pomfrey was still furious with him. She guessed Snape didn't want to get yelled at by her again.

Flitch agreed but only if Snape told him how it happened.

Snape reluctantly grounded out that it was the three headed dog.

Flitch called for her.

"Go calm the beast down. It'll be in a foul mood. But it likes you." He handed her a harp. Daisy saluted Flitch and glared at Snape.

"Fluffy better not be injured or I'm telling Hagrid you're the one who did it." She threatened.

"That beast almost tore my leg off!" Snape snarled.

Daisy sighed.

"I know what a shame he did not."

Flitch send her a warning look.

Daisy scampered off.

Fluffy had been in a foul mood. He was snarling and snapping when Daisy peeked her head in.

Daisy strummed the harp, it was like the piano and Flitch was a good teacher.

She sang a lullaby, Fluffy settled down and whimpered at her.

"You're okay my lovely. That mean man can't hurt you." Daisy scratched Fluffy behind the ears.

Daisy stayed with the dog the whole night.

He pouted when she had to leave.

Daisy smirked as Snape limped over to them. Serve that horrible man right.

"What have you got there, Potter?" Snape seeing as Daisy could no longer be tormented by him. Had focused everything on Harry now.

"It's just a Quidditch book." Harry gripped the book.

Snape ripped from Harry with a flick of his wand.

"Library books are not allowed outside." Snape said.

"Five points from Gryffindor."

Snape had been taking points left and right from the other houses. And giving points to Slytherins for things like breathing. But it didn't matter With Slytherin nine hundred points down. None of the Slytherins had actually made too much of an effort to earn them back. They no longer bullied people so boldly. Daisy knew the first years of Slytherin were in hot water with the rest of the house for being stupid enough to get caught.

"He just made that rule up!" Harry snarled as he glared at Snape limping away.

"What's wrong with his leg?"

"I don't know but I hope it's really hurting him." Ron muttered bitterly.

Daisy shook her head.

"Don't waste your thoughts and energy on that bastard. He's a basket case, I mean what sort of adult behaves like he does? Look don't get upset by it, that's only letting him win."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but thought better of it.

Harry and Ron nodded.

**This is a line break. **

Daisy sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for Harry to get back from asking Snape for his book back. As if the petty man was going to give it back. Daisy snorted.

Harry ran up to them and panted as he sat down. He told them what he had seen in the staff room.

"Don't you know what this means!?" He said breathlessly.

"Snape was trying to get past the three headed dog! On Halloween, he must have let the troll in as a distraction."

Daisy's head shot up with alarm.

"How do you guys know about Fluffy?!" She hadn't meant to say that, she wanted to say it's Quirrell, Voldemort-Quirrell. Not that bastard Snape. Daisy felt the magic keeping her from saying anything.

All three Gryffindors stared at her in disbelief.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione hissed.

"Who names a giant beast Fluffy?" Ron whispered.

Daisy shrugged her shoulders.

"It's Hagrid's dog." She explained.

All three fell silent and nodded.

"That does make a whole lot of sense. Hagrid would name it Fluffy." Ron added.

"Do you know what it's guarding?" Harry asked eagerly.

Daisy shook her head.

"Flitch only said he didn't think Dumbledore should have been keeping something like that in school full of children. That's all I know." They looked disappointed.

Daisy had to know what Fluffy was guarding if the dark lord wanted it. It could be nothing good.

**This is a line break. **

Flitch's arthritic knees were painful for him on the day of the first match. Daisy had offered to help him to the pitch. He leaned on her as the climbed the stairs to the teacher's box.

It was Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall looked disapproving of Daisy sitting next to Flitch in the box. But couldn't say anything when Flitch glowered at her. Dumbledore didn't seem to have a problem with it.

Daisy felt Voldemort-Quirrell's eyes on her back and she dared not turn around.

Snape's scowl was also on her back.

Flitch tighten his grip on her hand.

"Ignore them." he muttered.

Daisy nodded.

As Daisy watched the game start. The balls flying about and the players speeding thru the air like bullets. Daisy loved Quidditch.

How fun would it be to fly? She would have to ask Harry to come teach her how to fly on one of the school brooms.

Daisy watched the game with rapture. Cheering loudly for the Gryffindor team. She groaned when they were hit or missed a goal. Flitch looked amused at her reaction to the game.

Flint the Slytherin captain came out of nowhere and nearly knocked Harry off his broom. Daisy stood up sharply and let out a string of Curses and swear words at Flint she heard her father use when his favorite football team was fouled.

Lee Jordan howled with laughter.

"That colorful language you just heard was Daisy Dursley protesting her cousin's near death by Flint."

"Miss Dursley! Jordan! Language!" Professor McGonagall warned.

Daisy flopped back down on the bench her arms crossed. Daisy looked up at her cousin. Harry's broom swerved violently to the left.

Daisy frowned.

Then her heart stopped as the broom did it again, this time almost unseating him.

Daisy stared up in horror. If he fell from that height it would kill him. The broom zigzagged out of control. No one but Daisy had noticed yet.

"HARRY!" Daisy had screeched when his broom took a dive and spun. Harry was only hanging on by one hand.

She snatched the microphone from Jordan.

"WOOD! You get my cousin down right now! I will curse you to never fly again! You hear me!"

She turned to look at the teachers furiously.

"Is it standard procedure to just sit there while a student is in danger of getting killed?!" Daisy yelled at the frozen staff. Daisy's eyes darted to Snape and Quirrell both were concentrating hard on Harry.

Beneath their feet she spotted Hermione Granger.

Fire spread from her wand to Quirrell's robes.

Daisy took in a breath and used her loudest scream.

"Professor Quirrell is on fire!"

Chaos broke out.

Daisy whirled around to look at Harry who had regain control and was chasing the Snitch in a neck by neck race against the Slytherin seeker. Harry's hand was outstretched, his fingers reaching.

He stood up balancing on his broom and he tumbled off his broom onto the ground. Daisy bit her lip in worry.

Harry put a hand to his stomach and looked sick.

"Uh oh!" Jordan's voice echoed through the stadium.

"I think Potter's going to be sick."

No soon had Jordan said this Harry coughed up the golden snitch.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Daisy jumped up and let out a big whoop!

The stand minus the Slytherins went wild.

"He's done it! He's caught the snitch!" Jordan hugged Professor McGonagall.

After helping Flitch back to the rooms. Daisy joined the Gryffindors for tea in Hagrid's hut.

"It was Snape he wouldn't take his eyes off Harry and he was muttering under his breath. My brother Bill says in curse like that eye contact is crucial." Ron grabbed a rock hard cookie and tried to jam it into the tea so he could bite into it. It wasn't working. Harry and the others told Hagrid their theory of Snape's limp and the troll and him wanting to steal what ever was beneath the school door. Harry quickly told Hagrid how they found Fluffy when he sent Daisy a harsh look.

"Don't go messing about with this. I mean it. Snape is a Hogwarts teacher he wouldn't steal from Headmaster Dumbledore."

Hagrid scowled at them.

"Now, listen to me, all three of yeh are meddling in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, and you forget what it's guarding, that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-" Hagrid looked furious with himself and refused to speak another word.  
"Aha!" said Harry, "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, isn't there?"

The name tugged at the back of Daisy's mind. She knew that name but where?

Hagrid escorted them all back to the castle.

**This is a line break. **

Daisy entered the rooms and jumped back and tripped over her robes as Flitch had swung a rapier sword towards her. Flitch swore and helped her up.

Daisy looked at the sword with excitement.

"Wow! You fence?"

Flitch hunched his shoulders.

"In my younger days, but now I only use it to exercise my joints."

Daisy looked impressed at the beautiful sword.

"It's elegant, you move so gracefully."

Flitch flushed.

"Not that big of a deal. No where near as good as magic."

Daisy looked shocked.

"What!? How can you say that? Your fencing is just as beautiful as any wand waving, even more actually. And you don't need magic to be special."

Flitch turned away from her. Putting away the sword and limping towards his arm chair.

Daisy walked over softly.

"Did your parents never tell you that?"

Flitch paled, he jerked his head.

"My family was of the noble line of Emrys. My parents were ashamed when I never got my letter. They threw me out and I had to make my own way. I changed my name."

Flitch squeezed the arms of his armchair.

"I tried to live in the Muggle world but I missed magic too much. So I went to Hogwarts and begged for a job."

Daisy wrinkled her brow.

"But I thought people without magic can't see magic? You don't seem to have any trouble."

Flitch nodded.

"I have always been able to see and detect magic. But no matter what I have tried wands won't work for me." Flitch stared into the fire.

"Have you tried any of the subjects that don't need wands? Like Potions, herbology, divination, runes, flying, magic theory?"

Daisy asked.

Flitch shook his head.

"My parents only let me try wand magic."

Daisy brighten.

"Maybe you should look into it. You have magic I can feel it. It's just really soft and buried. Grendel has been telling me lots of magics don't need wands."

Flitch looked up tears in his eyes.

"My parents and everyone else used to tell me to not even bother."

Daisy hugged him tightly.

"You can't let them stand in your way. Just because your magic is different doesn't mean you can't use it."

Flitch sniffed.

"You think so?"

Daisy nodded.

"So can you teach me how to fence? I can teach you boxing."

Flitch smirked.

"I don't think you could handle it."

Daisy grinned.

"Try me!"

They shared a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer : see chapter 1.**

Christmas was fast approaching and everyone was surprised by the smiling Flitch. No one had ever seen the grumpy caretaker so happy. The older students ran away at the sight of him. Flitch didn't care, he had just made his first potion successfully. It had taken him four times but he had made Snape look at it. And Snape had grumbled that it was a fine potion and why was he bothering him.

He had papers to grade damn it.

Flitch had skipped out of the classroom on as if he was on high. He enthusiastically began Daisy's fencing lessons.

Daisy skipped dinner and they trained hard.

Daisy laughed.

"I can't believe how much I missed the exercise back home."

Daisy was showing Flitch how to correctly uppercut a punch.

Flitch had put more effort into his appearance. He cut his long ragged hair and bought new robes. He glowed with happiness at his newly discovered magic.

The stark change to Filch from the summer before to now was bewitching.

Fitch's arthritic joints had magically healed over night. He strode with confidence in the halls.

Daisy couldn't have been prouder.

Students and teachers stared at her. Everyone whispered how she had charmed Flitch. Daisy didn't give a damn what any of them thought.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been talked into reluctantly coming round for tea.

They were surprised by Flitch telling exciting story of wizard history.

"Why don't you teach history of Magic?" Ron exclaimed.

"If you were teaching the class I'd never fall asleep like I do with Binns."

Harry, Hermione and Daisy nodded in agreement. Flitch had gotten in the Weasley twins good books when he got them out of detention after they charmed snowballs to hit the back of Quirrell's turban. Daisy had been the one to turn them onto the idea in the first place. Take that you dark lord. She thought to herself as she watched Fred take aim that morning.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While Flitch's room, the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all was in the dungeons, Daisy had sneeringly yelled thank you to her fellow slytherin for convincing her to not sleep in the icy dungeons. They glared hatefully at her,  
their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.  
"I do feel sorry." said Draco Malfoy, in Potions class that afternoon. "For all  
those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."  
He was looking over at Harry and Daisy as he spoke. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.  
Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Then you must be getting a letter from your parents any day now Malfoy." Malfoy's pale pointed face went burgundy.

"My parents at love me! You can't say the same!" He hissed.  
Malfoy had been even more unpleasant than usual since the Quidditch  
match. Disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, he had tried to get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. Then he'd realized that nobody found this funny,  
because they were all so impressed at the way Harry had managed to stay on his bucking broomstick. So Malfoy, jealous and angry, had gone back to taunting Harry about having no proper family. He was too prideful to admit it but Daisy terrified him. And all she had to do was pull out her wand and point it at him he if got too out of hand.  
It was true that the cousin weren't going back to Privet Drive for Christmas.  
They both signed up to stay. Daisy was petrified of the thought of going home. Too afraid of her parents reactions. Harry didn't know what to say to comfort, the Dursleys most likely would still be very angry when they went home for the summer.  
Ron and his brothers were staying,  
too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie, his second older brother. When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large pine tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at  
the bottom and a loud breathing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.  
"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked.

"Nah, Flitch is helping me." Hagrid waved the four of them away.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoys cold drawl from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose - that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."  
Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.  
"WEASLEY!" Snape sounded absolutely gleeful.  
Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.  
"He was provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, coming to Ron's defence.

"Malfoy was insulting his family."  
"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Flitch stepped out from behind the tree.

"Ten points from Mister Malfoy for being a prat and loitering in the hallway. Detention with me tonight boys." Flitch grins at the looks of outrage on the Slytherins faces.

Snape grounded his teeth.

"There is no need to attend. I am canceling the detention."

Flitch smirked.

"I did I miss where Albus reinstated you as the Slytherin head of house? You can't over rule my detention Snape. You're not their head of house." Flitch smiled like a shark who smelt blood.

Snape snarled and stomped away.  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and glowered at them all.  
"That was brilliant!" said Ron, looking as if Flitch was his new hero.  
Flitch waved a hand.

"It's just payback from when that prat and his friends tracked mud into the entrance hall after Daisy and I cleaned it."  
"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me and see the Great Hall, looks a treat."  
So the five of them followed Hagrid and his tree off to -the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.  
"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree put it in the far corner, would you?"  
The hall looked spectacular. Wreaths of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with floating candles.

Daisy smirked she had plans for those candles tonight at dinner. Hot wax raining down on her fellow Slytherins tonight at dinner was going to be a fit of giggles.

Daisy snickered.

**This is a line break. **

Daisy sorted through books with Ron and Harry. She dropped her head onto an old volume of Nick Falmus who invented a potion that used a gross amount of toe nails.

"Can we take a break?!" She whined.

"Let's go hit people with snow in the snow battle the twins have cooked up."

It didn't take long for Harry and Ron to agree. They joined the fight, Daisy was viscous and took no prisoners. The twins jokingly surrendered to her.

Flitch had insisted she spend time with her cousin and gave her the Gryffindor password.

Daisy slept up in Gryffindor tower.

Her presents appearing with the rest of them. The other Weasley boys weren't up they wanted to sleep in.

She hoped Flitch got her presents. She spent hours searching in the lost and found for the right things.

Harry opened Daisy's present to him first.

Inside the box was the picture book, Flitch Hagrid and Daisy had put together of wizard moving pictures of Harry's parents. Even a few with all three of them together. Hagrid put in a wooden flute he carved for Harry. Flitch added an old snitch he had convincated from James in school. Daisy stuck in a pair of wool socks she had knitted.

Harry hadn't bothered to hide his tears and hugged Daisy.

Mrs. Weasley sent sweaters and there was two she knitted for Harry and Daisy. Harry's was emerald green and had a golden snitch that moved on the sweater.

Daisy's was a jade green and had sliver D.

Daisy pulled it on.

"This is great! It's so cozy." Harry pulled his on as well.

Ron blushed.

They opened the rest of their presents.

Ron grinned at the dragonhide boots Daisy had found for him in the lost and found.

"Wicked!"

Daisy liked the sweets Ron had given her and the book on the Phooka Harry handed to her. Daisy picked up a brown package.

"Hey there's still one left for you Harry." She tossed him the package.

Harry caught it.

"Open it." Ron and Daisy both pressed.

Harry tore open the brown paper and a long black shimmering cloak fell out with a note.

Harry picked it up.

Ron gaped at the cloak on the ground.

"Merlin's beard! That's an invisibility cloak! Those are really rare! And it's a high quality one too."

They all gasped when Harry swung the cloak over his shoulders and he disappeared.

Harry shook it off.

"Woah!"

Daisy picked up the note and read it outloud.

"'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you.' It's not signed." Daisy turned it over trying to find a signature.

Harry beamed when heard it belong to his father. Harry and Ron took turns using it while giggling.

Harry stowed it away as the elder Weasley brothers came down the stairs. Fred and George each trapped Harry and Daisy in a hug and messed up their hair.

"Looks like mum's adopted them into the family." The twins grinned.

Percy slapped the back of their heads.

"Put them down." He rolled his eyes.

The twins turned their attention on him and chased him around the common room to force him into his sweater.

Christmas dinner was the best Christmas dinner any of them had ever had.

Flitch was sporting a viking helmet. Daisy had on a pink ridiculous looking tiara.

Harry had a pretty gold circlet, Ron had a golden crown. Not even Snape's creepy scowl could keep them from merry making. Daisy had to ignore the chills she got from Voldemort-Quirrell's dark eyes.

Dumbledore had placed a flower crown on Voldemort-Quirrell's turban.

His blue eyes twinkling. Daisy scowled at Dumbledore. He knew what Quirrell was, he knew.

The image circled in her head as She went up with Harry and Ron to the Gryffindor dorms.

Daisy flopped onto Neville's empty bed and went right to sleep. Ron was already snoring on his bed his stomach out full of pie, turkey and pudding.

**This is a line break. **

Daisy listened to Harry's tale of the magic mirror that showed him his parents. He described like Daisy had seen them in her own death experience.

Ron frowned.

"Weird. I've never heard of a mirror that show dead relatives."

Daisy stood up.

"Ron and I are coming with you tonight."

They crowded under the cloak late that day and found the room.

Harry threw of the cloak and ran to the mirror. He pointed.

"See? See? Can you see them?" Harry waved to the mirror that only reflected Harry.

"Mate, we just see you." Ron says gently.

Harry shook his head.

"They're right there."

Daisy felt unease fill her.

"Harry, I think we should leave this mirror alone it's dangerous."

But Harry wasn't listening.

He moved out of the way and put Ron in his place.

Ron straighten.

"Can you see them?" Harry demands.

Ron shook his head dumbly.

"No, I see me! But I'm older, and boy I am I good looking! I'm head boy, and the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. My mum and dad are really proud of me." Ron grinned.

"Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"My parents are dead, how could it." Harry says dully.

"Daisy tell us what you see." Ron placed her in front of the mirror.

Daisy didn't want to look but it was so tempting so she lifted her eyes up to the mirror's surface.

There she was older, standing tall with a fencing sword. Smiling charmingly and winked at the younger Daisy. An older Harry waved at her with Hermione and Ron. Her parents smiled next to her Aunt and Uncle. Filch, Mrs Norris, and Grendel were there with Hagrid. Daisy froze at the sight of the long black haired man with glowing gold eyes and a swinging tail.

"Tá tú ag ghlacfar dom, tá mé fuair tú." He spoke in a melodic voice.

He pushed past the the other images making them fade away. He was coming for her. Daisy shouted in fright and tripped over her robe. The mirror was now empty.

Ron had caught her and Harry leaned over her worriedly.

"What's wrong Daisy?"

Daisy swallowed.

"I saw an older me, my parents, Filch, you and Ron and Hermione were there so we're you parents. We were all happy but then this man with glowing gold eyes and a tail spoke at me in Gaelic and ran at me."

Both boys were disturbed by hearing this.

"Daisy's right we should leave the mirror alone." Ron herded them both out of the room after covering them with the cloak.

**This is a line break. **

The mystery of Nicklaus Flamel was solved thanks to Ron's love for chocolate frogs trading cards. They found their answer to what was hidden behind the trapdoor. The philosopher's stone. Capable of granting long life to its owner and supposedly turn things into gold. Daisy wondered about Dumbledore's thinking of using the stone to lure Voldemort-Quirrell to the school. Was he going to trap and destroy the dark lord once and for all?

Hermione had returned from Christmas break and was impressed Ron had been the one to figure it out. Ron blushed.

Harry was pushed to overtime on Quidditch practice as Wood the captain had heard Snape was to referee the match.

Daisy snorted.

"Why would anyone let him judge a match? He's not going to be fair when Harry is playing. No way that old bat will be fair anyway."

Harry looked glum.

"Don't play." Hermione advised.

"Pretend to be sick." Ron suggested.

Harry groaned.

"Can't I'm the only seeker, if I don't play. We forfeit the match."

Daisy shrugged.

"Try not to get killed this time."

A few older students who didn't approve of a slimy Slytherin being in the common room sniffed. Daisy simply flicked her wand and smirked as their drying ink disappeared from their homework. She innocently twirled a lock of her long blonde around her finger.

At that moment Neville toppled into the Gryffindor common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs  
had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower.  
Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione and Daisy, who leapt up and performed the countercurse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet,  
trembling. "What happened?" Daisy asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.  
"Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."  
"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"  
Neville shook his head.  
"I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.  
"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron.

"He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."  
"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that." Neville choked out.

Daisy patted his back.

"Do you want me to deal with Malfoy? I can make that prat pay for what he's done to you." Daisy offered.

Neville paled and shook his head. It didn't matter Daisy would be having word with the prat. He would stay away from her Neville.  
Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.  
"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin." Harry paused to look at Daisy.

"Err, no offense, Daisy."

Daisy shrugged.

"None taken. I'll be the first to admit Slytherins can be jerks."  
Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.

"So anyone noticed how Snape has been stalking me lately?" Harry changes the conversation.

"Yeah, he's such a creep." Daisy glared at the doodle of Snape as a bat on her homework. She wondered what would happen if she introduced the comic character Batman to the Weasley twins?

Perhaps she would find out. She grinned deviously. Batman Snape it was perfect.

**This is a line break. **

The next morning Daisy chose to sit with Ron, Hagrid, Hermione and Neville at the Quidditch match. To her disgust Malfoy chose to sit near them.

Malfoy started making rude remarks to Neville. Neville went bright red but turned in his seat to face Malfoy.  
"I'm w-worth twelve of you, M-malfoy," He stammered.  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle howled with laughter, Daisy nodded with approval.

"You tell him, Neville."  
"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something." Malfoy sneered, his pointed nose up in the air.  
Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry.  
"I'm warning you, Malfoy one more word."  
Ron threatened.

"Ron!" said Hermione suddenly, "Harry!"  
"What? Where?" Ron looked wildly around.

"Hope he falls this time!" Malfoy hissed.

Daisy missed what happen next in the game because Ron decided to jump Malfoy and start punching him.

Daisy flicked her wand separating the two.

She turned her fierce scowl in the two of them. Her magic crackling.

"If you two kept it up. I'm going to miss Harry catching the snitch! I will smack you both if to you don't stop. Seriously Ron, if Malfoy wants to act like a toddler. That's his business. Malfoy is a cheat shot prat." Malfoy opened his mouth to insult Daisy. Daisy sent Malfoy a cold look. She lifted her wand.

"Shut the hell up Malfoy. If you talk one more time. I will throttle you." Daisy promised darkly. She turned back to the game. Just in time to see Harry grab the snitch in a record beating time.

She cheered loudly.

Draco muttered under his breath moodily.

Daisy smirked at him.

"Run along, baby boy." She simpered at him.

**This is a line break. **

Daisy was feeling tired with the extra homework, the fencing lessons, visiting Fluffy, hanging out with Neville more. He and Filch got along well.

But Daisy was still upset about Voldemort-Quirrell cornering her in the third floor.

He spent a spell at Fluffy to stop him in his tracks. Daisy hated him. He said he would kill Fluffy if she didn't tell him how to get past him. So Daisy had spat out music.

Voldemort-Quirrell had laughed.

"Music tames the wild beast. It seems I wasted the egg on that fool for nothing."

Daisy frown.

"Egg?"

Volde-Quirrell's face had a cruel lit to it.

He twirled his wand lazily.

"Never you mind, Imperio."

Daisy felt a haze come over her.

"Go keep your cousin and his irritating friends busy with Hagrid's new pet. If you find anything out about the stone you come straight to me." The sweet calming voice cooed at her. It would be easier to just listen to what he said. Daisy felt another voice in the back of her head.

'Don't do it! He's going to kill Harry. Don't do it.'

'I SAID GO KEEP YOUR COUSIN OUT OF MY WAY!'

'Can't give in to him! Fight it!' The voice pressed. Daisy felt the haze lifted even if it was only a little. Voldemort-Quirrell looked amused.

"Your Aunt was just as stubborn, no matter.I have got what I needed."

Volde-Quirrel sent her away.

While Daisy fought the impulsion it was always there in the back of her mind.


End file.
